The dream Recap
by BethyHIsOffTheChain-x
Summary: Putting thiis back on so people can read it before Secrets :
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie

Why was Matt being so weird? He used to go on about how much he thought Connect three were stupid and rubbish. But know, he listens to their music, always going on about them! It is so weird. So whenever I go on msn, he is always going on about all of their songs. Even though I love them to pieces, it is started to annoy me! And that is saying something!

He also persuaded me to sing one of their songs for music and he said he will play acoustic guitar. So today, we have been practising. It is awesome but I am as nervous as it is tomorrow. I hope I can't speak tomorrow so then I can't sing... but then Matt would be upset! What shall I do?

The Next Day – Music

As I sit down, I hear Matt talking to Dom about our piece. He was talking about our piece. He was talking quite loudly, so everyone could hear if they wanted to, but then he suddenly went all quiet so I couldn't hear him.

When Stacey finished her piece on the piano, everyone clapped. "Next we have Mitchie and Matt." Our music teacher called. We made our way to the front of the room and got everything ready.

"If anyone comes through the door, can you just ignore them please?" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure." Thinking he was thinking about visitors walking around the school.

"Also, don't sing the second verse like we practised. Ok?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Matt

This is going to be sweet! I hope she likes this and it might show how much I like her and care about her! As I started to play the first chord, Mitchie got ready to sing. As she sung the chorus, the door opened. I saw out of the corner of my eye, it was the people I was expecting.

Mitchie

When I was singing while matt was playing the guitar, it felt like I was in heaven. If only he knew how much I like him!

As we started the chorus, I heard the door open. Trying to make it my best for the guests, I heard everyone gasp as they entered. Matt looked at me to remind me not to sing. But when we reached the second verse, I heard a very familiar voice. I turned around and saw it was Shane gray singing and saw Nate and Jason doing backing vocals.

But I was too shocked to carry on singing. As they finished the song, they went over to matt like they have known each other for ages like old friends.

"How do you know each other?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't told her then." Shane laughed.

"Nope. I thought I would leave that to you!" Matt grinned.

"Thanks! Anyway, we held a competition seeing if we could find the most dedicated fans. Matt entered saying you are the most dedicated fan he knew and you won! Did you not think it was weird that matt was asking you random questions about us?

"Yeah I did and I had no idea you would do something like that for me! Thank you so much!"I thanked him and hugged him.

"Would you like to sing a song with us before we go?" Nate asked as he reached for some guitars.

"Sure!" I replied. "But you have to go now?"

"Don't worry Mitchie! You are coming as well! And so is Caitlyn!" Jason told me.

"You are telling me that Caitlyn knew all about this?"

"Yup she sure did!" Matt replied and went to go and sit down to watch the song.

"What song do you wanna perform?" Jason asked.

"Umm... How about that's just the way we roll?" I suggested.

"Good choice" Shane said and counted everyone in.

When we finished the song, I went to go and get my bag but thought it didn't feel right.

Matt

Mitchie started to whisper something to the guys. I started to wonder what it was about and then Jason started to stare at me really obviously.

Then Mitchie shouted to me "Matt! Grab your things! We are out of here!" was she being serious?

"You sure? I asked as I stood up.

"Yup! Come on! We need to get Caitlyn as well!" she told me and grabbed my hand. We ran down the corridor after the three guys.

When we had got Caitlyn out of her science lesson, we ran out of school. When we reached the cars round the corner, we realised how massive they were!

There was a land rover full of their guitars; there was a car full of their clothes and then one for us to sit in.

Mitchie

"So... where are we going?" I asked curiously while drinking some diet dr pepper.

"We are heading to the airport o go back to our house!" Nate told us all. As I had a mouthful of drink in my mouth at that point, I was lucky I didn't spit it out in shock!

"Oh my god! That is amazing!" Caitlyn laughed.

"But what about clothes and everything?" Matt asked. "I don't really wanna go to America in our school uniform!" He laughed.

When we reached the airport, we got taken straight through to wait for our flight. When we all sat down to get a drink, Jason asked "who wants to sit next to who then?"

"Caitlyn? Can I sit next to you please? Because I hear you do song writing and maybe we could write a song or something?" Shane asked politely.

"Yes. Of course you can!" she giggled.

"I would quite like to sit next you Mitchie if that is alright" Nate asked me.

"Yeah that is cool." I replied with a girly smile on my face. "Which leaves the two guitar loving people who will probably spend their time talking about the difference of a Gibson Guitar and a Fendar guitar!" I laughed.

Nate

When it was time to board the flight, I was so glad I got the seat next to Mitchie. I feel so relaxed around her and I feel like I don't need to impress her.

"By the way, I don't really like flying." Mitchie warned me as she sat down on the window seat.

"Don't worry about it. I will be here for you." I told her. When the flight started, I saw she hated it. So I took her hand to show I was there for her.

"Thanks" she stuttered. When we were 20 minutes into the flight, Mitchie was still holding my hand.

"Are you alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah I am good thanks." She told me. But then she realised what I meant. "Sorry! I kinda got used to it and I kinda liked it" she told me and took her hand away.

"Really? Because I kinda liked it as well." I admitted to her and took hold of her hand again and she rested her head on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie

When we reached the end of the flight, we had to go and collect our luggage.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I told Nate still holding his hand.

"I can't believe it either! We have been waiting for so long to do this!" Nate replied as we collected our luggage. We made our way outside to see a limo and a Land drover.

"WOW! I have never been in a limo before!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Me neither!" Matt joined in which made me laugh.

"How about you guys go in the limo and we go in the land drover?" Nate suggested. "You don't mind do you?" He asked me.

"Not at all. See you guys later." I called to the others as Nate opened the door for me.

Shane

As we all got into the limo, we were all thinking the same thing. "Do you think anything will happen between them?" I asked.

"I hope not!" Matt quickly said.

"Why?" I questioned. "Is it because you like her and you will get jealous?" I teased.

"NO! It is school and ummm... exams... and" Matt stuttered.

"MATTHEW LANGHAM! Just come out with the truth!" Caitlyn said.

"Fine! I like her! Ok? That was the actual reason I done this competition for her to notice me! Not for her to go off with one of the band!" He shouted.

"I didn't realise you liked him that much!" Caitlyn said and put her arm around him.

"Well, for us, it is hard as well. Not falling in love with the fans!" I added nudging Caitlyn making her smile.

"Excuse me Mr Gray! I don't think this is the time to be flirting! We have a serious matter on our hands" Caitlyn tried to tell me without laughing, but failed miserably. Everyone then ended up laughing as well.

Mitchie

"This is nice. Just the two of us." I said to him snuggling into his jacket. Nate put his arm around me.

"This is perfect." He replied. We then didn't talk for a few minutes but then I had to get something off my mind.

"Nate?" I asked unsteadily.

"What's up?" He asked while reaching for his drink.

"I am getting nervous about meeting your parents." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. They are cool! I just feel sorry for matt as he will be sharing a room with Frankie!" Nate laughed.

"Bless him! I love Matt! He is so sweet!" I told him, being more relaxed.

"I kinda got the feeling that you love him for more than that reason." Nate teased.

"No I don't!" I lied convincingly, as Nate believed me... I think.

Jason

"We are home!" I called as the limo stopped. When we got out, we saw that the land rover was already there.

When we walked inside, I called for mum and dad. "We are home!"

"We are in the kitchen!" I heard this voice call. We all made our way to the kitchen and was greeted by Mum, Dad, Frankie, Nate and Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, Matt... This is our mum, Denise and our dad, Paul Kevin, but you can call him Paul." I introduced.

"Hi! I am matt." He stepped forward.

"Hi matt. Nice to meet you." Denise welcomed him. "We are sorry about this but is it alright if you share a room with Frankie?" She asked.

"Yes. That is fine. Any room would have been fine." Matt replied.

"Frankie? Where are you?" I called but heard nothing.

Then all of a sudden, Matt had something jump on his back. "Matt... We would like you to meet Frankie." Shane introduced as he took his little brother of Matt's back.

"Do you wanna come and play?" Frankie asked dragging Matt upstairs.

"Looks like I will see you later." Matt laughed as he went after his new friend.

Nate

"So who is going to sleep where?" I asked hoping it was the same arrangement as they cars.

"I don't think it should be mixed." Dad told us.

"Come on dad. We will be perfectly fine. We are not stupid!" Shane reminded him.

"Ok then. Your choice." Dad told us and then went for a walk.

"Well, I think we should keep it the same from the car journey." Shane suggested.

"That is a good idea." Caitlyn backed up. "So where is our room?" she asked. Shane took her hand and they made their way upstairs.

"Then there were two." Mitchie laughed.

"Do you wanna go and see your new room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Sounds awesome!"

Mitchie

As we made our way upstairs, I heard so many different things. I heard wrestling coming from Frankie and Matt, I heard giggling coming from Shane and Caitlyn and I heard the guitar from Jason's room.

When we reached the door that said 'Nate's Room', we stopped.

"You ready to see your new room?" Nate asked me. I nodded and he opened the door.

What I saw was amazing! There was a massive bed in the middle, two massive wardrobes and an en suite bathroom.

"WOW!" I whispered to myself as I stepped in.

"I'm sorry about the bed. It is a double so if you want, we can have a line down the middle." Nat suggested.

"Don't bother... it will be fine." I told him.

Nate

Bed Time

When it was time you go to bed, it was so funny. We had a mini water fight, a toothbrush sword fight and a toothpaste fight. When it was actually time to get into bed, we both laid down separately on the bed.

"Nate?" Mitchie called.

"Yeah?" I called from my side of the bed.

"This isn't working for me." She told me.

"Phew! This isn't working for me either." I agreed and we both cuddled up and fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlyn

When I woke up, I thought I was in heaven. Me and Shane had our arms around each other with the sun peeping through the blind. When I looked at the clock, I saw it was half seven. I decided to get up but I must have woken up Shane by accident.

"Hey Caitlyn. What are you doing up so early?" a sleepy singer asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go back to sleep." I whispered and he went back to sleep almost straight away. When I got changed, I grabbed my mobile and made my way to the stairs. Then, I bumped into Matt as he crept out of Frankie's room. I was about to say hi but matt then symbolised it was not safe to say anything and we went down the stairs in silence.

When we reached the bottom, matt started to speak.

"Good morning! You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am good thanks and yourself?"

"Yeah. A bit tired and my back hurts but other than that, I am good" he smiled. We made our way into the kitchen and saw Denise.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you up bright and early! Would you care for some pancakes for breakfast?"

"A pudding for breakfast?" Matt asked looking unsure.

"That is what they do here!" I told him laughing. "Just ignore him and yes we will both have some!"

Nate

When I woke up, I saw it was eight o clock. I was about to sit up and then remembered Mitchie was huddled up next to me asleep. Deciding not to disturb her, I stayed where I was stroking her hair.

Mitchie

When I woke up, I felt someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and realised I was in a completely different room. I wasn't dreaming was I? No I couldn't be. I moved my head to see it was Nate from Connect three.

"Morning Mitchie. How are you today on this beautiful day?" He asked me cheerfully.

"So this isn't a dream?"

"Nope! This is 100 percent real!"

"Wow!" we stayed there cuddling for a few minutes but then decided I had better get changed.

"Nate? Where is my suitcase?"

"Your suitcase is downstairs I think. Why?" He asked whilst stretching.

"What am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry about it. Open the door to your right." He told me.

When I opened the door, I saw the most amazing clothes hanging up in front of me. "Wow! Now I will have difficulty choosing what to wear!" I laughed looking through all of the clothes.

"You would look great in anything!" Nate told me as he sat up in bed.

2How sweet of you." I told him and went back to looking at the clothes.

After much consideration, I had chosen to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink chuck Taylor top, and a pair of ankle boots.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Nate blushed as he walked in with a pair of scruffy jeans and a hoody on.

"Let's go downstairs." Nate said. He took my hand and we made our way to the kitchen hand in hand.

Jason

When it was nine o clock on the dot, I got a text.

[Good morning sleepy head! Hope you like my text! Haha. Just like I used to do! See you in a hour? Love mia xoxo]

When I first saw who that text was from, I quickly put on some decent clothes, tamed my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey people! In a rush. See you later like I did before?" I said, grabbing Shane's toast and walked out.

Matt

"What was that about?" I laughed.

"He used to meet up with a 'friend' every Saturday. Je would leave early in the morning and would arrive when he goes to bed." Denise explained.

"What do you mean by 'friend'?" I asked curiously.

"It means we think they are dating." Nate explained.

"Oh. I get it." I laughed.

"What are we up to today?" Caitlyn asked, cheekily nicking Shanes second piece of toast.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe write a song?" Shane suggested.

"That is awesome! I have an idea for lyrics as well!" Caitlyn added.

Jason

When u reached our usual meeting area, I saw a familiar girl sitting at our table.

"MIA!" I called.

"Hey Jason!" She ran over to me and we hugged. "It has been so long since I last saw you!"

"I know! We have been in England actually! In the town where you used to live!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because, we met these girls there and they have come back with us and they are with Shane and Nate at the moment."

"Awesome! What are their names? I might know them."

"Mitchie and Caitlyn." I told her.

"Are you being serious? We used to be like best mates! Are you telling me they are staying with you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah! And another mate of Mitchie's. His name is Matt." I added.

"Do you mean Matt Langham?"

"Yeah. Do you remember him?" I asked.

"Yeah I remember him. I just hope he has changed" Mia told me which made me worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

When we got home, we went into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"I would love one thanks." Mia replied, which meant I automatically poured a pineapple juice.

"There you go."

"Thanks. It is so weird being here. I remember when I first stepped foot into this kitchen. When I hurt myself and you helped me." Mia began to laugh, which made me join it.

Mitchie

When we were all mucking around on the instruments, I heard this laugh. I had only heard it one other time which was when I was in England. I also wasn't the only person to notice this.

Me and Caitlyn both just looked at each other and ran towards the laugh. When we reached the kitchen, we saw this girl who had strawberry blonde hair. It looked vaguely familiar, and then it clicked who it was.

"MIA!" me and Caitlyn both shouted. She turned around and saw it was us. She then screamed which made up scream.

"I can't believe you are here!" Mia exclaimed.

"Nor can we! Oh my god! It has been so long! How are you?" Caitlyn asked. Before Mia could answer, Nate and Shane came running in. One with a pair of drumsticks, and the other with a broom.

"What are you going to do with them?" Jason laughed.

"Sweep us out?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Drum us away?" I joined in.

"Haha. Good one guys!" Mia added. _'Just like it used to be'_ I thought as we were all laughing.

"How do you know each other?" Shane asked putting down the broom.

"We used to be best mates in England!" Mia explained.

Matt

As Shane and Nate were fighting crime, I got a call from my mum.

"Hey Mum!"

"Hello darling. I got some bad news for you."

"What is it?"

"You need to come home."

"Why?" I asked getting upset.

"Your grandfather is ill again and we need you here in England with your family."

"Ok. I will catch the next flight. See you soon." I said and hung up the phone.

Without disturbing the celebrations going on in the kitchen, I went to go and pack my few things.

When I had done, I left a note on the piano and got a taxi from the town.

When I reached the airport, I checked my phone. They must not have realised I have left.

I walked over to the welcome desk. "Please can I have a one way ticket to Gatwick London please?"

"Yes of course sir."

After I payed, I went to check in. As I was in the departures lounge, my phone started to ring and I saw it was Caitlyn.

"Matt! Where are you?"

"I am going home. Back to England."

"Why? You can't!" Caitlyn demanded.

"I need to... my grandfather is ill."

'_Will the 3:25 flight to Gatwick, London please board now_' the voice over said.

"Look Caitlyn, I need to go. Send my love to the others and I will call tomorrow." I told her and hung up.

Does that mean I am over Mitchie? Well, there is one way to find out. I got out the song we played for music and ripped it up. When a tear ran down my cheek, a flight attendant asked me "Are you alright there?"

I simply said "Yes I am alright thanks. Is this the flight to Gatwick?"

"Yes sir."

"Awesome." I replied.

Caitlyn

When the phone went dead, I couldn't believe what I heard. I walked back into the kitchen and Shane sensed there was something wrong.

"What's up Caitlyn?"

"Matt is gone! He is boarding a plane at the moment!" I told everyone.

Everyone was shocked.

"What? He couldn't have left!" Mitchie cried. Nate went to go and comfort her.

"I can't believe this!" Mia gasped. Jason went to go and comfort her, but she didn't want comforting.

Mia

"Be right back guys!" I told everyone. I walked out and dialled Matt's number. It went to voicemail.

"Matt! What are you playing at? You need to drop this crap and face this like a man! You don't want everyone knowing what you did, do you? Didn't think so. Love ya babes. From Mia"

As I walked back into the kitchen, I told everyone "Sorry guys! I have to head home."

"Why so early?" Caitlyn asked me.

"My mother called me saying she needs me for something. Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I will walk you out." Jason said. As they reached the door, Kevin kissed me on the cheek. "It was so nice to see you happy!" Jason told me.

"It was amazing to see them! I take it Mitchie is with Nate and Caitlyn is with Shane."

"Yeah. Kinda obvious really." Jason laughed.

"Oh well. They will have each other and you have me." I smiled and kissed him.

Then this little voice said "YUCK! Get a room!"

We both looked to see Frankie standing there and we just started laughing. "Frankie, can you come here for a minute please?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok..." Frankie said and walked over. When he did, I quickly kissed him on the cheek. "YUCK! GIRL COOTIES! INJECTION INJECTION NO INFECTION!" Frankie shouted, which left me and Jason in hysterics, once again.

Nate

As Shane and Caitlyn went off somewhere, that left me and Mitchie.

"Thanks for the hug." Mitchie smiled.

I didn't reply. I just stared into her bright blue eyes and she stared into my eyes. I took her hands and she came closer. We both leaned in and I placed my lips delicately onto hers.

"Wow" we both whispered and we kissed again.

Caitlyn

As I took Shanes hand, I let him take me anywhere. He led into the garden and we both lied on the grass watching the clouds go by.

"Shane... I have something for you." I told him.

"Ok. What is it?" He asked, both of us sitting up.

I breathed in and leaned towards him and kissed him.

After we kissed, he said "I have been wanting to do that for so long!" Shane told me.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know how you would have reacted."

Matt

When I reached Gatwick airport, I went into a newsagents. I looked at the magazines and saw on the front of OK magazine.

"_Have Connect three all connected with someone? Exclusive pictures inside!"_

I opened the magazine to find a picture of Mitchie holding hands and kissing Nate.

I personally think... love stinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Bedtime

Nate

I couldn't believe it when Mitchie told me about England.

"They are already pictures there?"

"Yeah and Matt annoyed at me" Mitchie sobbed.

"Don't worry about him. Let him cool down today and call him tomorrow." I soothed her and put my arms around her waist.

"Ok. I don't know what I would do without you." She told me sweetly and kissed me goodnight.

Next Morning

Mitchie

When I woke up, I saw Nate wasn't there bit I heard talking coming from the kitchen. As I went to get up, I heard Nate coming upstairs. "Hello beautiful. How's it going?" he recited.

"Aww. How sweet. Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going to see our manager." Nate said, throwing me some clothes. "So you need to get changed."

"Ok. I am up."

Caitlyn

When we got to the office, we saw so many people! We met TJ Tyler the singer and we also met Brown who is a bass player for Aerosmith and many more people!

"Sorry girls. Is it alright if you sit out here while we go in?"

"Sure that is cool." I replied to my boyfriend. While we were sitting and talking, I received a text.

_[Hey C! Sorry to disturb you but do you know what is wrong with Matt? He is acting weir. Is Mitchie? Love Dom xx]_

"Who was that from?" Mitchie asked while looking at a magazine.

"It was from my mum." I lied.

_[Hey Dom! Mitchie isn't acting weird come to think of it. She is really happy! What is matt doing then? Text back ASAP. Love C xxx]_

I almost immediately got a reply back from dom. Must be a fast texter. Haha

_[Ever since he got back he won't touch a guitar, which isn't like him, and whenever anyone mentions Mitchie, he sighs and whenever anyone mentions connect three, he clenches his fists. What do you mean? Do you think he likes Mitchie? Text back... Dom xxx]_

I replied

_[Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Of course he likes her you twit! And she liked him but when she got her, she started to flirt with Nate! And I thought you were smart! Have you not seen the magazines? Lol. Love C xx]_

When I pressed sent, the door opened.

Shane

"Hey girlies!" I said. "Could you come in here please?" when they walked in, we introduced them to our manager.

"So girls, I hear we have a talented songwriter and a talented singer!"

"Yes that is true." Nate said holding Mitchie's hand.

"Have you got any of your songs on you Caitlyn?" our manager asked.

"No I don't." Caitlyn replied looking upset.

"Look what I have found. It is one of your songs." I laughed.

When our manager read it, he told Caitlyn "This is amazing! This talent can't go to waste!"

"Wow. Thank you so much!" Caitlyn managed to get out.

"Now, I would like to hear this young lady sing, if that is alright."

"Yeah sure it is." Mitchie replied looking excited. "In here?"

"No. Don't be silly. In a studio!" the manager laughed.

Mitchie

"Umm... Caitlyn do you have your laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"The backing track we done. I want to sing that."

When we got into the studio, I asked "Is it alright if Connect Three sing with me? We have kinda got a song we have written."

"Yes. That is fine."

"Ok. You ready?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah sure."

"_[Mitchie:]  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

[Shane:]  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face

[Mitchie:]  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
[Nate:]  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

[ALL:]  
[Chorus:]  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Mitchie:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

[Shane:]  
Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll

[ALL:]  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul

[Nate:]  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

[ALL:]  
[Chorus]

[Shane:]  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Mitchie:]  
Wooo!  
We got the party!

[Bridge:]  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play

[ALL:]  
[Chorus:]  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us"

When we finished, Nate took my hand and asked "So... What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie

"Come on! I hate suspense!" Nate said.

"Sorry! My phone is ringing." Their manager smirked and got out the ringing phone. "Hey! Yeah? Yeah? Awesome! Sorry. Got to go. I am about to turn someone's dream into reality! Speak to you later. Bye!"

I was shocked with what I heard.

"Where was I? Oh yes. You are an amazing singer Mitchie! I think we need to get you recording ASAP!"

I screamed with delight. I jumped up and hugged Caitlyn, then Jason, then Shane and kissed Nate.

"When will we start recording?" I asked unable to stay still.

"I am free tomorrow if you would like to start then?"

"YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!" I screamed.

"Sorry everyone. I have to go for a lunch date. Will see everyone bright and early tomorrow morning!" The manager said and walked out of the office.

"THANK YOU TO WHO EVER SUGGESTED IT!" I said rather excitedly. "This would never happen to two English girls from wet Worthing! Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming!" I said and then "OUCH!"

A blushing boyfriend then said "Sorry. I thought you were being serious!"

"Don't worry about it but if I known you would have done that, I would have said kiss instead of pinch!" I giggled and Nate kissed me.

Shane

This is amazing! But we didn't even say the best bit.

"We have more amazing news!" I said.

"It can't get better than this!" Caitlyn told me.

"Are you sure?" Jason laughed but I don't even know if he knew what we were on about.

"Anyway, we were talking to our manager earlier and we all thought it would be amazing if you came on tour with us and you could then promote the song on the road!" I explained.

"Woah! Unbelievable!" Caitlyn said and then she asked me "Is this going to be around America?"

"Nope! We are going to be starting in London, and then we will be going around the world and we finish the tour in a very special place!"

"Which is...?" Caitlyn asked.

"Brighton!" All three boys said together. Then the two girls just looked at each other, smiled and screamed with delight.

Caitlyn

"Brighton?" I asked.

"Yup!" Shane said. "How awesome is that? We get to go to your hometown and meet your family and everything!"

"Woah!" I said again. "Does that mean we will see everyone at home?"

Me and Mitchie, once again, both looked at each other and screamed with joy.

Two Months Later

Mitchie

"Remember we are doing a signing before the concert!" Nate called. I opened the dressing room door and was welcomed by a bunch of red roses.

"These are beautiful!" I said.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." Nate replied making me blush.

"You ready?" Nate asked as we walked down the long corridor with Shane and Jason.

"Yeah. I think I am." I told him and then he opened the door. All you could hear was screaming girls. It is weird thinking that was Caitlyn and me before we met these boys.

When we sat down at the table, a bunch came up and asked me for an autograph. It felt amazing.

As I needed a drink, I quickly got a bottle of water. When I returned to the table, I saw someone standing there. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I said. "What is your name?" I asked but I got no reply. So I tried again. "What is your name?"

"Looks like you have become one of them." I heard a weird voice say.

"Would you be able to take your hood down so I could see you please?" I asked wanting to know who was saying this.

He nodded and took down the hood. I saw a pale skinned, tired looking boy standing in front of e. Then I realised who it was.

"Matt!" I gasped. "What happened to you?"

"You and it." He said giving Nate evil looks.

"What has Nate done?" I asked getting angry and stood up so I was up to his height.

"He took you away from me!" Matt shouted and walked over to Nate.

"Hey Matt!" Nate said acting friendly.

"How dare you try and be nice to me!" Matt hissed.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked backing up.

"You stole my girl you piece of shit!" Matt shouted and punched Nate around the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie

"Nate!" I screamed and ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I am fine." Nate replied getting up off the floor. After I helped Nate up, I called Matt over.

"I'm not coming over." Matt stuttered backing away from the table.

"But I am not mad at you." I told him.

"Ok then." Matt said suspiciously and walked over.

When he reached me, I walked over to him and leaned into him like I was going to go off with him and maybe kiss him.

"What is she doing?" I heard Shane ask.

"I am going to do this!" I said and slapped Matt round the face.

"Why the hell did you do that" he asked holding his red cheek. "You said you were not mad!"

"I am not mad. I am FURIOUS!" I shouted right in front of everyone. "MATT! Let me make this clear! We were never, I repeat, NEVER a couple! Yes I admit I used to have feelings for you but I am never going to like you in any way when you are that horrible! Especially to the person I love!"

Then I heard gasps.

"You love me?" Nate asked stepping forward and took my hand.

"Yes I do. I am in love with Nate Gray!"

"Because I am in love with you as well!" he admitted.

"NOO!!!!!" one girl said.

"We were supposed to get married!" another girl said.

M and Nate started giggling and we kissed.

"You can all go to Hell!" Matt shouted as me and Nate hugged.

Then I looked at his and said "Matt, we had an amazing friendship and we could have gone further, but you had to do that. It is like you are obsessed! In a way, I would like to thank you."

"WHAT?" Nate, Matt, Shane, Jason and Caitlyn asked all at the same time.

I took hold you Nate's hand and said "If you didn't enter that competition for me, I would not have met Nate! And then, there might have been something between us!"

"But-" Matt started but I cut in.

"Don't bother Matt. I have to go as I would like to make something of my life. I have a show to do."

I walked off and the others followed.

"That was amazing!" Jason told me.

"That slap was amazing! He was like kepow and you walked over and was like... umm... slap!" Shane demonstrated.

"Yes we know Shane. We were there!" Nate said rubbing his cheek.

"I am so sorry!" I said to Nate and cupped his face with my hands. "I had no idea he would act like that! He has always been the cute, smiley one in the corner but now, it is like he has just clicked."

"Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. You had no idea he could do it!" Nate reassured me and me and Caitlyn went into my dressing room.

The minute she shut the door, I burst into tears. Caitlyn hugged me and tried to calm me down.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done!" I cried.

"Why? I thought you don't like him anymore!"

"You are so wrong!"

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Tonight, before I saw matt, I knew I still had strong feelings for him and seeing him tonight has made me think he needs me more than ever!" I explained.

"What do you mean by that Mit?"

"I think I am in love with two people Cat."


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlyn

I couldn't believe what I heard.

"You can't be in love with two people! You are going out with Nate! You admitted earlier in front of everyone that you love him. Everyone saw matt hit your boyfriend but you are still saying you are in love with him."

"I think so."

"You must be mad!"

"Caitlyn. I don't feel well." Mitchie said holding her stomach.

"Oh my god! You done it unprotected!" I gasped.

"What? NO! We haven't even slept together or anything yet! Let alone do it unprotected!" she told me.

"OK! I am sorry."

"What! Have you?" Mitchie asked me but I didn't need to answer. "Oh my god! You have! You have slept with Shane Gray!"

"Shh! I don't want everyone knowing!" I said hushing Mitchie down.

"When did you do it?"

"We done it the first night we were in America with them. We rushed into it and I have to admit, the second time wasn't any better."

"WHAT?" Mitchie gasped even louder.

"MITCHIE! SHUT UP! I don't want anyone to know!"

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Shane wear a purity ring?"

"Maybe... ok... yes! He does wear a purity ring and he took it off that one night as I was a 'special occasion'"

"Oh my gosh! I could not imagine him doing that!"

"Hmmm."

"And what is this about? You said second time."

I sighed. "I can't tell you!"

"Caitlyn Geller just tell me! I am your best mate!"

"Ok then. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Ok... it all started last year..."


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlyn

"_This party is amazing!" I said to amber._

"_I know! I love it! Would you like another drink? Breezer?"_

"_Yeah! Would love one thanks." I replied and she went to get us both drinks. While she was away, Matt came over._

"_Hey Caitlyn. Wanna dance?" he asked._

"_Would love to! I replied and he led me to the dance floor. When amber returned with the drinks, she hung around a bit but then met a boy called Sam and went off with him._

"_Do you wanna go somewhere and chat?" he asked._

"_I would love to." I slurred. I didn't realise how drunk I was, but Matt did._

_When we sat down, he told me "I really like you Caitlyn"_

"_Aww! How sweet! I really like you too!"_

"_Really?" he asked being serious._

"_Yup! I really do love you baby!" I told him. When he heard this, he leaned in and we kissed._

_Throughout all of this, matt was taking advantage of me and I didn't realise. That was when he said "Do you wanna go upstairs?"_

_I started to giggle and said "What if someone sees's us?"_

"_Good point! What if we go outside?"_

"_Like hide and seek?" I giggled._

"_Yes. Like hide and seek. We will go and hide, and then, they will come and find us later." He told me and led me towards the garden._

_When we reached where we were going to stay, Matt started to kiss me again. I didn't know what he was doing, so I went along with it._

_One thing led to another and we ended up going to whole way._

_Then, matt's 'at the time' girlfriend found us._

_As I couldn't remember anything as I was drunk, the girl understood but now she is keeping it against matt."_

"Woah!" Mitchie said when I finished the story. "I can't believe! Would never think matt would do something like that!"

"I know. I didn't even know it had happened until that girl told me!"

"Who was the ex?"

"It was Mia." I explained.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that!"

"Same here! Then something worse happened."

"He didn't!" Mitchie gasped.

"Yes he did!" I agreed. "He got me pregnant!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie

I was so shocked. "He got you preggars?"

"Yup. Makes me fill sick." Caitlyn admitted.

"Mitchie, you have 10 minutes." Jason shouted to the door.

"Ok" I called back. "So what happened to the baby?"

Shane

"How is the nose bro?"

"Still hurts but I am good." Nate replied with an ice pack on his face.

"10 minute call guys." Jason said and got his mobile out.

"Texting Mia?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Jason asked seriously.

"You text her before every show!" I laughed with Nate.

"Ouch. Don't make me laugh." Nate moaned.

We had our two minute practise, voice warm up and before I realised, we were about to do another show. With Mitchie standing next to us, shaking from fear, Nate told her she will be fine.

Mitchie

The lights went down. I was under the stage and could hear the girls chanting for the boys. I stepped on the platform, got handed a microphone and then started to go up.

Then the lights hit me.

"Good evening London!" I shouted and the reaction was phenomenal. "I am Mitchie Torres and we are going to rock this O2 arena out British style tonight!" I said to get the audience going. "This song, no one has heard so you are officially the first people to hear it. This is my new song and it is called la la land!"

"_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start, and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
In a La-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Well Baby, That's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABYYY, That's not me  
Noo, noo.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start, and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
In the La-la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
Cuz nothing else is real  
in the la-la land appeal

(Guitar)

some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start, and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In a La-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change  
anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)"

"Thank you London! You guys were amazing!" At that point, everyone screamed and were chanting my name. "I have one more song for you and then it will be time for the one and only Connect Three!"

At that point, every single girl in the sold out arena screamed. "This song is very special to me and is called We got the party.

"_[Mitchie]  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
we're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

_  
_When they heard a different voice singing, every girl screamed their head off and then the boys came out._  
_

_[Shane:]  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

[Mitchie:]  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
[Nate:]  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

[ALL:]  
[Chorus:]  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Mitchie:]  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

[Shane:]  
Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll

[ALL:]  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul

[Nate:]  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

[ALL:]  
[Chorus]

[Shane:]  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Mitchie:]  
Wooo!  
We got the party!

[Bridge:]  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play

[ALL:]  
[Chorus:]  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us"

We all joined hands and bowed.

I heard this girl shout "Is your nose alright?"

So I told Nate "I think you should explain what happened."

"Ok. Are you going to stay?"

"I need to talk to Caitlyn urgently. Is it alright if I go?"

"Yeah Mit. It is fine." Nate told me and kissed me on the cheek.

When I got back to my dressing room, Caitlyn was sitting there.

"Hey! You were amazing!" she smiled.

"Thanks. Can you carry on from earlier please?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah sure. Where were we up to?"

"The bit where you found out you were preggars."

"Oh yeah... well...

_When I saw the test was positive, I was so shocked. I didn't tell anyone that I got pregnant. I don't was to have an abortion, I decided. It is basically killing the baby!_

_I read in a magazine that you can do this thing where you can have the baby taken out at 5 months and then put into care so I thought about that and decided it sounded right._

_Now the hardest thing, was telling Matt. I called him up and said "Matt. You need to come round ASAP. I have some stuff to tell you."_

_Then, minutes later, he came round._

"_Matt... I know what you did at the party."_

"_Oh crap."_

"_Yes oh crap! And thanks to you.. I am pregnant!" I told him._

"_WHAT? You can't be!"_

"_Why not? Did you use protection?"_

"_Oh... no I didn't. I am so sorry!"_

"_No point apologising now is there."_

"_You going to have an abortion?"_

"_No. I have decided that is basically murder. So I am going to do this thing I read in a magazine. I still wanna be part of the baby's life so if you want to as well, that is your choice."_

_Matt answered right away. "I don't want to be part of the baby's life. But I will support you as you go through all of this."_

"_Fine. Whatever. You can go now."_

_A week Later_

"_So you want to do the procedure?" The nurse asked._

"_Yes. If that is alright. And I don't want my parents finding out or anything."_

"_Yes. That is fine. All the information you want is in this leaflet."_

"_Thank you so much." I replied and walked out of the office. You could already start to see the bump. As I put on my over sized hoody, I walked down the road._

_5 Months Later_

"_Mum. I am going to a sleepover round Mitchie's" I called to my mum._

"_Ok love. See you tomorrow." I heard her call back. She didn't need to worry about me. I was practically round there all the time._

_As I reached the hospital, I was booked into a room. The nurse came in and told me what was going to happen._

_As I got prepared for the operation, I was listening to the best band. Connect Three. Their lyrics could help me through these sorts of times._

_After the Operation_

_I felt so groggy. It was horrible. The nurse came in and told me that the baby was fine and it was a little baby girl._

"_I have one wish. Could you call the girl Sophie?"_

"_Of course Caitlyn. When you are feeling a little better, you are free to go. We will call you on your mobile to tell you about the new family and how Sophie is progressing."_

"_Thank you so much!" I said and started to get my things together._

_10 Months Later_

_I was in my room doing my homework and my mobile started ringing. I looked at my phone and saw it was the foster family._

"_Hey! How is my little Sophie?"_

"_Caitlyn. We have some bad news. Sophie passed away yesterday."_

"_WHAT? "How could she? How did it happen?"_

"_She died in her sleep. We took her to hospital and she had a blood clot in her brain and she didn't make it."_

"_Woah. I can't believe this"_

"_The funeral is on Friday if you would like to come. We don't want to pressure you but it would be truly grateful if you did."_

"_I would love to come. I will get the father to come as well."_

"_Ok. See you then. Bye bye."_

_I hung up the phone and called matt and asked him to come round._

_Then minute he came into my room, I burst into tears._

"_What's up?" Matt asked coming to put his arm around me._

"_You know Sophie..."_

"_Yes I know Sophie..."_

"_She died!" I cried._

"_What?" Matt asked as his eyes started to get watery._

"_She died last night in her sleep." I told him. " The funeral is on Friday if you wanna go."_

"_Are you going?"_

"_I was going to and I would love your support."_

"_You want me to come?" Matt asked. "Why? I haven't put anything towards this baby."_

"_You are still the dad by blood."_

"_Ok. I will come."_

"I don't really wanna talk about the funeral." Caitlyn said wiping her eyes.

"I had no idea. I am so sorry!"

Then, the three boys came in. "Hey girls! What an amazing concert that was!" Shane came in. "Caitlyn. What's up?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about me. The show was great Shane." Caitlyn smiled.

"You were also amazing baby!" Nate told me.

"Thanks." I mumbled but I saw Caitlyn's face crumble.

"Not baby!" she cried and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Nate asked.

"I will go after her." Shane said getting up.

"Shane I think it is better if I go." I told him and left the boys in my dressing room. "I am so sorry. I had no idea he was going to say that." I whispered to Caitlyn.

"Don't worry about it." Caitlyn said and walked back in after a couple of minutes.

"Hey what is up?" Shane asked Caitlyn as he walked over and put his arms round her waist.

"Just when Nate mentioned baby. This date, was when my baby cousin died but last year." Caitlyn told him.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know." Nate told him as Mitchie sat down next to him.

"Don't worry Nate. You couldn't have done. I never mentioned it." She smiled at him.

After a couple minutes of silence, Shane said "I think we should go and celebrate the opening concert!"

"By how?" I asked curiously as they didn't drink or anything.

"By a..." Shane said picking up a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She shouted and hit me with a pillow.

"Oh my god Shane. That really hurt!" I said holding my head and grabbing a cushion.

"I am so sorry Mitchie. Can I help you in any way?" Shane asked coming over to me.

"Yes. You just gave me a head start." I told him and hot him with the pillow. Then everyone joined in.

After 10 minutes of a pillow fight, Jason hit Caitlyn in the stomach, like he kept hitting everyone, but Caitlyn dropped to the floor.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed and ran over to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Nate

As Caitlyn fell to the floor, Mitchie screamed.

"CAITLYN!" Shane shouted. She didn't move for about 2 minutes and everyone was silent not knowing whether to leave her to take her to hospital.

"Ha Ha! Gotcha! April fools!" Caitlyn said getting up.

"Ha ha Caitlyn. Very funny. Was the other thing all a joke as well?" Mitchie asked quietly but I could still hear.

"No it wasn't." Caitlyn replied.

"What was real?" Jason asked as he started to tidy up the feathers.

"Girl stuff." Mitchie simply said.

"Ok then." Shane yawned. "I am going to bed now. You coming lovey?"

"Sounds like we are an old married couple!" Caitlyn laughed. She took his hand and they walked off.

"I'm going to bed as well. I am really tired." Jason yawned and walked to his room.

"Just you and me." I said smiling at Mitchie.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"This probably sounds so cheesy, but I am really proud of you tonight. With the whole Matt thing and then going on stage and being amazing!"

"Thanks... you are always amazing though."

I smiled. "Do you know, when I told everyone what 'Mr M' did and what you said to him, they started cheering and chanting your name!"

I could tell Mitchie was so shocked. "Really? WOW!"

"Wow indeed!" I nodded then started laughing. "I think it is time we went to bed as well, as we are moving countries tomorrow."

"Good idea mister." Mitchie said wrapping her arms around my waist. "You know, I was telling the truth earlier when I said I love you. I really do love you. So much."

I was so touched and I knew I felt the way. "I feel exactly the same."

When we reached the door, I kissed her. "Woah." We both whispered. We both looked at each other and Nate kissed me again. We made our way into the room and slammed the door behind. We both collapsed onto the bed and I whispered "Are you sure?"

"Totally. This feels so right. So you?" Mitchie asked and kissed my neck.

"Of course." I replied and we made our way to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

Next Morning

Shane

When I woke up, I saw Caitlyn in my arms. I moved to get comfy but I accidently woke her up.

"I am so sorry." I whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry. Good morning." She smiled.

I kissed her. "Good morning to you too." I grinned. I kissed her again, but this time, more intense.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girl?" I asked cheekily.

"Ok then. I have something for my man as well." She leaned in like she was going to kiss me but her lips never touched mine. I opened my eyes and saw her taking my picture. I normally wouldn't mind, but as I just woke up, my hair was all curly and everything.

"That isn't fair!" I giggled and got up and wrestled her to the ground. "Give me that phone Caitlyn!"

"No! Get off me! I need the loo!"

2OK! I am getting off you!" I laughed as she made a run for the bathroom. "You feeling any better?" I called to her and mimicked her running around.

"You can stop being a twat!" she told me as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry miss." I pretended to be sad.

"Ok." She laughed. "It is really cold in here." She told me whilst putting a pair of socks on.

We were about to go and sit down when Caitlyn's phone started to go off. She ran to go and get it but she slipped as she was wearing the socks.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she stayed lying there.

"Are you alright?" I asked stupidly.

"No." She replied holding her head.

"Let me kiss it better." I told her and kissed her on the head and her grazed hand.

"Shane?" she asked wrapping her arms delicately round my neck.

"Yeah?"

"My lips hurt as well." She giggled and I kissed her. We started to kiss passionately and we started to make our way back to bed. Still kissing, she started to unbutton my top and I did the same for her. Just about to go under the covers, my phone started to ring.

"Hey Bro! You up?"

"Hey Jason. Yes we are up." I groaned when I saw Caitlyn getting changed.

"We are going in an hour."

"Where are we going next? Still in Europe?" I asked putting a pair of skin tight jeans on.

"We are going to Pairs. One of the most romantic places in the world."

"Perfect." I said and hung up the phone. This is going to be perfect! I can plan this after party to plan!

As Caitlyn came into the room, she asked me "Where are we going later?"

"We are going to Paris."

"How romantic! And by the way... love the jeans!" she said pinching my bum.

"Oi!" I laughed and took hold of her hands. "It will be perfect in Paris." We said gazing into each other's eyes.

"Just one thing."

"What is it my love?" Acting cheesy putting on a French accent.

"I am not going to touch frog's legs and snails!"

"Ok." I laughed. We got our bags and walked out of the room.

I hope it will happen tonight after the show. Paris is the right country as it is so romantic! I know she is the right girl for me but am I the right guy for her?


	13. Chapter 13

Jason

As we were on the flight to Paris, I felt alone more than ever. I was missing Mia and I kinda think it isn't fair that Mitchie and Caitlyn get to come.

Actually... that is stupid. Mitchie is supporting us and Caitlyn is her best friend.

When I look over, I see Shane and Caitlyn sitting there giggling, with Caitlyn hiccupping every so often and Nate and Mitchie sleeping in each other's arms.

If only Mia was here and not at school. It isn't really fair. I want someone to hug and kiss. It isn't the same when you are on your own.

When the plane landed, we all went to get our luggage. As mine was the first bag, I went to wait in the car. I got my phone out and decided to text Mia.

[Hello you! =] you alright? Missing you so much! Wish you were with me! Just got into Paris. Love you! From Jason xxxxxxx]

I kept my phone out but I didn't get a reply.

Caitlyn

As I walked to the car hand in hand with Shane, I whispered something in his ear.

"Got a surprise for you later."

"What will that be?" He asked smiling.

"Have you wait and see!" I told him and winked.

When we reached the car, I could see Jason looked upset, so I tried to cheer him up.

"Hey Jason! How is Mia?"

Jason didn't reply. He just shook his head.

At the Hotel

When we reached the door of our room, I kissed him.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Shane told me.

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I need to freshen up." I smiled and walked to the bathroom with my hand luggage.

When I opened the bag, I got out a 'La Senza' bag which had matching hot pink underwear set and a short silk dressing gown. When I was ready, I called to Shane.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"Yup." I heard him call and I opened the door. I stepped out and saw his jaw drop with shock.

"WOW! You look amazing!" he gasped. I didn't say anything. I just walked over and kissed him. When we finished kissing, I took his top off him and pushed him onto the bed.

Mitchie

When I finished unpacking my bag, I saw a rose petal on the floor. When I looked up, I saw there was a trail and I saw they leaded to Nate.

"What is this?"

"I don't know really. Thought you deserved a treat." he said getting out a bottle of Cuvee Prestige. (Red wine!)

"I remember trying this with my mum and dad. It is so nice!"

"Well... cheers!" he said handing me a glass.

I decided, while we were celebrating, to look at my emails.

Looking through my inbox, I saw loads from my mum, loads from my friends but I had one from the school. I opened it and screamed with joy.

"I just got an email from my school in Worthing. I have been invited to the prom!"

"When is it?"

"The day after our Brighton gig. Can we go?"

"Sounds fine by me. But poor Jason can't go as he won't have a date."

"We can sort that out no problem. But I defo have a problem!"

"What is it? Don't you feel well?" Nate asked getting worried.

"No! Don't be silly!"

"Then what is it?"

"I need to get a dress, shoes, bag and everything in one month with no money!

"I could always pay for it all."

"But you can't!"

"Here is the deal. You make it all under £200 and I will pay for it all."

"Are you sure?" I asked taking a sip of wine.

"Yep. I am sure."

"Ok." I giggled. "I am going to the prom with Nate gray!"

"Indeed you are! Is there a theme?"

"No! We aren't in America! But I know what style I want!"

"Ok. We can look later" Nate smiled and kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlyn

"Did you hear?" Mitchie asked me on the phone.

"About the prom?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"It is amazing!" Mitchie told me.

"I can't wait!"

"I know! Nate said he will buy everything for me as well!"

"Wow!" I said as Shane walked in from the bathroom. "I gotta go. Talk later." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Shane asked putting a pair of shoes on.

"Mitchie."

"I should have guessed." Shane laughed.

Jason

When I woke up, I felt fed up, so I decided to go for a walk. When I was putting on my boots, my phone started to ring.

"Hey Jason! We have sound check in an hour."

"I can't make it." I lied.

"What's up? You never miss a sound check."

"I feel sick."

"I'm coming to your room."

"WAIT!" I interrupted. "You can't come in!"

"Why not?"

"You could catch it. I don't want you to catch it if it is bad. But don't worry. I will be fine by tonight."

"Ok bro. Will call you later."

That was close. Nearly got caught out. Better hurry up and get out in case he does come. Some I quickly put on my hat and grabbed my pig scarf.

I opened the door and saw there was no one coming down the corridor, so I made a run for it. When the door opened for the lift, I saw my manager standing there.

"Jason? Is that you?"

Putting on a fake German accent, I said "Jason? Jason who?"

"I'm sorry sir. Thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry about it my good man." I said and walked into the lift.

When I got to the reception, I saw a load of fans. One looked at me and smiled I saw she had a banner saying _'Jason! You are my inspiration!'_

I looked at her banner and smiled again. I went out and had a walk around the park. About 10 minutes later, I was sitting at a bench watching the world go by. Then I saw the girl with the banner. She looked at me and I smiled at her, but this time, she looked upset. She walked over and sat next t to me on the bench.

"Hey." She said in a British accent. "Didn't I see you at the Park Side hotel?"

Keeping the German accent, I said "Yes. I am staying there."

"Coll. Connect three are staying there. Do you know who they are? Are they big where you are from?"

"More than you know."

"Cool. What's your name?"

"My name is Jay." I smiled.

"Awesome. Mine is Lizzie. Actually, it is Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks. So do you like Connect Three?"

"Yeah. I really like them. They are immense."

"I know!"

"Who is your favourite?"

"Jason! He is amazing!"

"That was a bit predictable!" I laughed looking at the banner. "Why is he so amazing?"

"He is amazing at guitar, fashion and he is so good looking!"

"Really? Some people call him the ugly one."

"They are wrong! He is the best looking in my opinion." We both looked at each other and smiled again. "I know we have only just met each other, but would you like to meet up?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice."

"Cool. See you tonight."

I was shocked. "What?"

"I have two tickets for the Connect Three gig and you just said you thought they are immense!"

"Really? Wow. Thanks a lot-"

"Don't mention it" Lizzie interrupted. "I will see you here at half 6"2

"Err..."

"Awesome! See you then." She replied and ran off.

Oh shit. This is going to be a Hannah bloody Montana moment!


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzie

I can't believe I have a date tonight! With the most gorgeous person! And we are going to the most awesome band as well!

"Hey guys! I'm going now. See you later." I called to Jade and Serena, my friends.

"See you later." I heard and walked out.

Jason

"What do I do?" I asked Shane as I paced around the room. "I have made a massive mistake."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Shane suggested.

"That is a good idea. Thanks"

"Don't worry and I know it was a good idea. It came from me." Shane smirked.

Lizzie

When I got to the bench, I saw Jay sitting there waiting.

"Hey Lizzie! You look amazing!"

"Thanks." I blushed.

Jason/Jay

I can't believe I am going to do this. It is either going to break her heart or going to make her really happy.

I took her hand and we walked towards the venue. But I didn't take her towards the queue of screaming girls. I took her round the back of the building to a side door.

"Where are we going?"

"You just have to wait and see." I told her.

As we entered to building, everyone started to say hi to me.

"How do you know everyone?" I just ignored her and we carried on walking until we reached my dressing room. "Woah. You know connect three!"

"Kinda." I shut the door. "Lizzie, I haven't been telling you the entire truth. My name isn't Jay."

"What? Is it a nickname then?"

"Yeah. It is a nickname."

"What is it for then?" when I was about to answer, Shane walked in.

"Hey bro! We need you in a min for-" he looked up and saw Lizzie. "I'm going to go now."

Lizzie just looked shocked. "You know connect three!"

"Yes I do. So much, it is like we are brothers." I hinted but she still didn't get it. I can't believe this.

"Could you possibly pass on a message to Jason for me?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"You can do that for me?"

I took off my hat and scarf and started talking in my normal voice. "Hi. I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

Lizzie looked like she couldn't breathe. She took one look at me and ran off, which left me standing there looking like a lemon.

Mitchie

"Where is Jason?" I asked as I was about to go on.

"I am here." He said walking in, unlike his usual self.

"Nice of you to join us!" Nate cheekily said.

"Sorry about you and that girl." Shane apologised.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

Shane

When we were playing songs, Jason wasn't himself. After we played Inseparable, Jason took my microphone.

"Hey everyone! We are so glad you came here tonight! We didn't realise how many French fans we have! We love you all! I also want to say hi to a girl I met earlier and her name is Lizzie. She is an amazing girl and I want to say I'm sorry... I have been a bit of a prat so I wanted to apologise."

"Woah." I said. I walked over to Jason and put my hand on his shoulder. "Brave thing you just done there."

"I know. I just hope she forgives me for lying."

Lizzie

As I slammed the door shut, I must have woken the other two up.

"How was the concert?" a sleepy Serena asked.

"It was... a bit of a surprise."

"That's good." Jade replied. "I think."

"I can't wait to go home. I miss the shops, the food and the beach!"

"Is there anything else you wanna add?"

"Nah. I think I have described Brighton very well." I giggled.

"Which reminds me..." Serena said.

"As it is your birthday tomorrow, we want to give you your pressie now!"

"Ok. I like presents!" I smiled.

Jade got out a little box and handed it to me. I opened it and I saw a necklace type thing.

"They are backstage passes for when connect three come to the Brighton centre!"

"WHAT?"

"I know! You will finally get to meet your first love! Jason Gray!"

"Wow! Thanks so much!" I said and hugged them both. But hat I was really thinking was.... shit.


	16. Chapter 16

2 Months Later

Mitchie

As we drove along the beach, so many memories came flooding back. We drove past Brighton pier, Brighton centre and then, I saw the sign.

"Oh my god! There is the sign for Worthing!" I screamed with joy.

"Ok! Calm down. We will be there soon! I think. Actually, I don't know." Nate laughed. When we arrived in Worthing, me and Caitlyn were shouting places to the boys.

"There is the pier!"

"There is the cinema!"

"That is where I got my first proper job!" Caitlyn shouted.

When we went through the town, we went past my school.

"I remember this place." Shane smiled. The car pulled up outside the school.

"We have to walk the rest of the way home. Don't worry. It isn't far." I told them.

Nate took my hand and Shane took Caitlyn's. Poor Jason is on his own. But not for long.

When we got outside my house, we saw a massive banner.

"Woah." We all said that the same time.

"WELCOME HOME!!" our parents shouted. We both ran and hugged them.

"How did you know we were coming home today? On the internet, it says we are coming home tomorrow!"

"The boys told us." Caitlyn's mum explained.

We went inside my house and flopped onto the sofa while the boys were looking at the pictures around the room.

Nate

"Can I go to the toilet please?" I asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said and showed me where it was.

When I came out, I saw a door with a connect three poster on it. I am, guessing it is Mitchie's room.

When I opened the door, I saw a very girly room. It was pink and covered in makeup and mirrors. But there was something else. It was covered in posters. There was one of Mitch Hewer, a couple of Zac Efron, a few of the gossip girl cast (male obviously) but they were mostly connect three ones.

"Woah!" I said to myself.

"Nate?" I heard Shane call.

"Just coming." I called and ran down the stairs. When I got downstairs, I heard a familiar noise. I saw they were playing guitar hero

Caitlyn

"I'm not playing. I am rubbish at the game." I told them.

"Come on. I will go easy on you." Shane insisted.

"Ok. I will only go on the easiest song."

"Ok." Shane said. I went to get a drink as Shane set it up. "Ready?" he asked as I got back.

"Bring it on." I replied. When the song started, I knew it was the easiest, but it wasn't easy at all. Then I realised what Shane had done.

"You said we will do an easy song!" I said.

"It is easy but you didn't say it had to be on the easy setting!" Shane cheekily explained.

As hours past, we realised it was midnight.

"We have to go home now." My mum said.

"Oh. Ok."

"Shane, you can stay round ours tonight." My dad told him.

"thanks." He said and I took his hand.

"See you tomorrow guys." Nate called.

"I have an idea on what we can do tomorrow morning." Mitchie suggested.

What was she on about? Then, I realised that tomorrow was Saturday. "Go to the place where we first met." I said.

"And see everyone else." Mitchie finished off.

"I will give Mel a ring tonight." I said.

"Ok. Will meet you outside the train station."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I replied and walked out the house with Shane.

"I now get to see your room." Shane whispered as we walked to the car.

"Stop it cheeky." I smiled.

Mitchie

As the two left, it left me, Nate and Jason.

"Who is going to be sleeping where?" Nate asked.

"Woah! Major déjà vue!" Jason said which made us laugh.

"Well, we have a sofa bed thing in my dad's office down the end of the garden. Maybe Jason, you could sleep there?"

"Yeah that is cool."

"Let me show you." I said and led him down the garden. When we go there, we heard music.

"Is there someone already in there?" Jason asked me.

I didn't reply. I just opened the door. When he stepped in, he gasped at what he saw.

"Hello you."

"Mia?" he asked.

"Missed you." Shane said walking over.

"I missed you so much!" he replied and hugged her.

"I will leave you to it." I smiled. I walked back to the house and saw Nate looking around at the pictures again. "I have just made two people very happy."

"Is Mia here?" Nate asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. She is down there with him." I replied. "It is so nice when everyone has got what they want."

"I know." Nate agreed and kissed me.

Caitlyn

When we got to my house, I took Shane's hand and showed him around the house. "And this is my room." I said.

"Caitlyn? Can I talk to you?" my mum called. I walked into the kitchen to find my mum and dad sitting there.

"As you have grown up a lot, we have decided to lift the ban about boys being in your room." My mum explained.

"Oh my god! Thanks! What made you change your mind?"

"Seeing how happy you are with Shane and how sensible you are now. When I was your age, I wouldn't have coped going around the world on my own. We have realised you are no longer our little girl. You are all grown up." My dad explained.

I hugged them both and thanked them.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Shane looking at my things.

"Nice room." H smiled.

"thanks." I blushed.

"I know how I can make it better." He smiled and signed my poster of him. "There you go."

"Haha. Very funny." I laughed and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlyn

As we walked in the door, everyone gasped.

"Hey everyone!" I said making this more relaxed.

"So good to see you all!" Mitchie said. Everyone was silent except one boy.

"Hey Mitchie! When you coming back to school? Everyone is talking about you." Jack told her.

"We don't actually know when we are returning. I think we are going back to America."

"Oh... ok."

"So..." I asked. "How has WMCS been?"

"It has been alright I suppose. Not the same without you." Aieden told us.

"Thanks Aieden." I said blushing. When we look at the time after chatting for ages, we realised we had to go to the concert venue.

Shane

It was so weird seeing all of the friends of Caitlyn and Mitchie. When we left, I was kinda relieved. As we were in the car going to the Brighton centre, Jason said bravely "Your friends are interesting."

Mitchie started to laugh. "I know they are. But that is why we love them."

When we reached the centre, we saw no fans.

"I can't believe there are no fans outside. This is a first." Caitlyn said taking my hand.

"Yeah I know!" acting shocked. If only she knew what was going to happen.

Mitchie

As the hours went past, we had a run through of the songs, hair, makeup and a voice warm up. Now, we were in wardrobe.

"It feels so weird that we are here performing." Caitlyn told me.

"I know. I am more nervous now than I was when I sung in front of my manager!" I told her. "And don't know what to wear!"

In the end, after many choices, I went for a black skirt, bright purple tights, gold converse, band t shirt and a waistcoat. When I finally sorted it all out, I heard a bang on the door.

"Come on Mitchie! You are meant to be on stage NOW!" I heard Nate calling.

"Ok! I am coming!" I giggled. When I opened the door, Nate look shocked. "What? Is it my outfit? Do I look bad?"

"You look great!" Nate said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Not tonight. Otherwise, my lip gloss is so not glossy anymore!" I giggled.

I made my way to the stage and the next thing I know; I was saying hello to everyone. When I had a proper look, I saw it was everyone I knew. Everyone from school, my teachers and friends, everyone from drama, my family! It was exactly the same for Caitlyn as well.

When we reached the interval, we had a chance to speak to everyone. Actually, they held a competition and the winners got to see us.

In the middle of meeting everyone, I went to get a bottle of water. When I came back, I saw this healthy, good looking boy.

"Hi Mitchie!"

"Matt? Is that you? You look amazing!"

"thanks. I just come to give you something." He said and handed me a piece of paper. When I looked up, matt was nowhere to be seen.

Jason

"I am so glad to have you back!" I said to mia and kissed her.

"I feel the same way." Mia said and kissed her back.

"I love you."

"No! I love you more!"

"No I do!" I said and kissed her again. When I was kissing her, I heard someone walk in the room.

"Jason?" I heard someone gasp.

"Lizzie?" I was shocked.

"Lizzie?" Mia said angrily.

"Mia." I said apologetically.

"Mia?" a confused Lizzie said.

"Jason!" they both shouted in an angry tone.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?"

"It is my birthday. The backstage passes were my birthday present."

"Really? Happy birthday!" I said and went to hug her but mia cleared her throat on purpose.

"So... who is this?" Lizzie asked me.

"I am his girlfriend." Mia said bluntly. "And you are..."

"I am lizzie. We met in Paris."

"Jason! We need to go!" I heard Nate shout.

"I am going now ladies. See you later." I said and ran away.

When I reached the other two, Nate said "you're in deep shit with those two."

"I know. What do I do?"

"I think you should sit down and talk to them like adults." Shane said. "Not now though. We are about to go on stage."

Whatever.

"Hey guys! You ready to rock the night away?" Nate shouted making all the girls scream.

Mitchie

I sat down and remembered I have matt's song in my pocket. I got it out and started to read it.

"_There she goes again  
the girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
we walk the halls at school  
we know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends"

I couldn't read anymore. It started to make me cry. When I finished mopping myself up, Nate walked in.

"Hey! You alright? Looks like you have been crying."

"Nah. I am alright."

"What is this?" he asked taking the song out of my hand.

"A song but-"

He cut me off and started to read it.

"This is amazing! You are an amazing lyric writer! We have to record this ASAP!"

"But-"

"No buts. We have to. Maybe a duet?"

"But Nate!"

"Why don't you wanna record the song?"

"It wasn't me that wrote it."

"Who was I then?"

"Matt wrote it."

"Matt! Who did he write is about?"

"He wrote it about..."

"TELL ME MITCHIE!"

"He wrote it about me."


	18. Chapter 18

Shane

"Thank you Brighton! You were an amazing audience! Good night!" I shouted and then we walked off stage. The minute I came offstage, I was greeted by Caitlyn.

"You were amazing tonight! The best I have ever seen you perform!"

"Thanks Cait." I replied and kissed her. I looked at her in the eyes and she had a similar twinkle in it. She didn't need to say anything. We left the Brighton centre and made our way to the hotel.

Mitchie

After the concert, I decided to and see everyone in the audience. The first person I saw running towards me was Afsana.

"You were incredible!" she screamed and hugged me.

"Thanks!" I giggled. "It is so good to see you! It has been so long!"

"Init." We both looked at each other and hugged again. I wanted to carry on talking, but everyone had started coming over.

"I will text you later Afsana!" I called as we were being separated.

Nate

I was so proud of Mitchie. I wanted to go and congratulate her, as I haven't seen her since we finished, but then I heard her scream. It wasn't a happy scream again.

"Get off me!"

I ran towards the scream and saw a girl pulling Mitchie's hair.

"Mitchie!" I called making my over to her.

"Nate. I am fine. I need to fight this battle on my own." She told me. I stepped back and watched my girlfriend defend herself.

"Sasha... what have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing. You ain't done nothing."

"Then why are you being so mean?"

"Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun?"

"Making my life misery is fun is it?"

"It is for me." Sasha shrugged.

"You know what? I don't care what you think. I'm not the slut who goes around sleeping with everyone and I'm not the one that everyone hates. Also, I have a loving boyfriend who loves me for who I am... not who I pretend to be. So you know what? JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Sasha was shocked.

"Oh yeah. I went there!" Mitchie said which made Sasha walk away.

"I am so proud of you!" I told her and kissed her.

"Thanks. She just had what no one else was going to give her. The truth." She said. I hugged her and saw someone coming.

"Mitchie! Watch out!" I whispered. Sasha came over and pulled her hair again. When Mitchie was facing her, Sasha slapped her round the face and walked off.

"OH NO SHE DIDNT!" Mitchie said and started to go after her. I had to stop this.

"Mit! Stop! That slut ain't worth the hassle!"

"But she slapped me!"

"Don't sink down to her level. You are better than that."

"I guess you are right."

"I always am!" I grinned.

"Cheeky."

"Let's go and get this cheek sorted out." I said and took her backstage.

Jason

Why did I have to go back? I was putting myself in serious danger here.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a soaking of water.

"WHAT THE-"

"That is for cheating on me!" Mia cried.

"I didn't cheat on you though!" I told her.

"What m I then?" Lizzie stepped forward.

"Umm... a friend?" I bravely asked.

"You bastard!" Lizzie shouted and chucked water at me as well

"Come on lizzie." Mia said linking arms with her. "We are wasting our time here."

They both walked out together and left me standing there.

I walked out and called after Mia "I will call you later?"

Mia just ignored me.

Shane

"Brighton is so beautiful at night. The pier and everything." I said as they huddled up on the balcony.

"I know. I remember coming here ages ago and I was mesmerized by the sight."

"I can see why. But I know something that is even more beautiful."

"What is that?" Caitlyn asked me and I wrapped the blanket round her a bit more.

"This person I know..."

"Who is that?"

"This girl I met through a friend..."

"What is this girl's name?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Taylor Swift."

"WHAT?" Caitlyn was utterly shocked.

"I am joking silly. It is you! You are the most amazing person in my eyes."

"Aww. And you are the most handsome person in my eyes." She looked at me and I kissed her. We stood up, still kissing and made out way to our room.

"It is freezing in here." I said as we made our way under the duvet.

"It won't be for long, sexy." Se winked at me.

Nate

"How is your cheek?" I asked as we both sat down.

"It is good I think. Does it look red?" She asked me. My perfect opportunity as I had a look.

"I can't see any redness. Let me have a closer look... oh my god! What is that?" I said making her look at me.

"What is what?"

I kissed her rather intensely.

"Woah!" Mitchie gasped when we finished.

"Good Woah or bad Woah?"

"Defiantly good one." Mitchie giggled and she kissed me.

"Want to go inside?" I asked her.

"You read my mind." She giggled and we made our way to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Shane

As I lay there thinking about what happened last night, something dawned on me. But when I was about to think about it, Caitlyn woke up.

"Morning sleepy. How are you this morning?"

"I am alright. How about you? Are you alright?"

"I am amazing!" I said and smiled cheekily at her. "You know last night?"

"Yes I know it quite well. I was there." Caitlyn giggled.

"I thought it was amazing!"

"Same here."

We both looked at each other and started to giggle.

"So... what are we up to today?" Caitlyn asked as she cuddled next to me.

"We have the day to ourselves. No interviews or anything!"

"That's great news! I know what we should do!"

"What is that?!

"Shopping!" she screamed with excitement and I groaned. "But I know this great little shop that sells retro sunglasses and brightly coloured jackets!"

"Wow! We are going shopping!"

I jumped out of bed and stretched.

"Ahem... Shane?" Caitlyn said giggling.

"Yes my darling?"

"You are not wearing anything so everything is on show." Caitlyn started to laugh even harder.

I decided to make a run for the bathroom but slipped on a t shirt, so I was laying there with my bum on show.

"Are you taking pictures of my behind?" I asked when I saw a flash go off.

"No..." then I saw another flash.

"I have to admit, I have got a lovely bum, haven't I?" I asked getting up.

"Indeed you have!" Caitlyn whispered and walked past. When she did walk past, she pinched my bum!

"Excuse me?"

"What? Couldn't help myself! It is so round and peachy!" Caitlyn was cracking up laughing at that point.

"Now that was uncalled for!" I said opening the door.

"Excuse me! I was about to have a shower!"

"Well so was I. But you took my place!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

"I wasn't snoozing! I hurt myself!"

"Your loss!"

"I think I should get in first!"

"No!"

"Then I am coming in with you!"

"You are?"

"Yes I am!"

"Fine by me." She giggled and undone her dressing gown.

Nate

When I woke up, I went to go and kiss Mitchie good morning, but she nowhere to be seen. A couple minutes later, she came through the door all red and sweaty.

"Morning!" she smiled.

"Morning. Where have you been?"

"My morning jog. I used to do one everyday at home."

"Oh ok. I know what we are doing today by the way."

"Oh cool. What are we doing?"

"We are going prom dress shopping!"

"Seriously?" I could tell she was excited. "Thank you!"

"I saw this great little boutique. It has a load of retro type dresses in it."

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it. I have also spoken to the school, and they said they were happy for us three to come but I have some bad news."

"You have? What is it?"

"You have some exams you need to do."

"Damn it! Why now?"

"FDTD's or something."

"I think you mean GCSE's Nate." she giggled.

"Does that mean you have to study?"

"Yeah. But I can do that on the road or something. When are the exams?"

"2 months time."

"I have plenty of time."

"Ok then. Come on! You need to change out of those smelly clothes if you want to get a dress today!"

Caitlyn

As we walked down the pier hand in hand, Shane saw the rides at the end.

"Can we go on the rides?" he asked like a little kid.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Ok! But if there is a camera, I don't was a picture of us, like the picture you have of you on the incredible hulk ride... ok?"

"Yes miss." Shane grinned.

Mitchie

I had only tried on one dress, but I knew it was the one for me.

"This is it!" I screamed with excitement.

"Let's see it then!"

I pulled back the curtain and revealed a blue satin dress.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"I love it! It is exactly what I wanted! Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it! You look gorgeous!"

At that point, the sales assistant realised who we were.

"Is this dress for your prom?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I grinned.

"If you would happen to wear this dress to an award show or something and say who made it, I would let you keep the dress and accessories for free."

"Really?" Me and Nate were in awe.

"Think about it and get back to me." She told me and gave me her card.

When we left, Nate aid "I know this is random, but I have a real craving for an Oreo milkshake."

"Really? I know a place."

"Really? Awesome! Let's go there!" Nate said taking my hand as we walked down the street.

Caitlyn

"That ride has made me feel really sick!" I said holding my stomach.

"Sorry! How about make it up to you?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"How about an Italian dinner?"

"That sounds gorgeous." Shane put his arm around me and we started to make our way to the restaurant.

"That's Shane gray!" we heard this girl shout.

"Crap! We gotta run!" Shane said grabbing my hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the screaming girls.

"Anywhere! We need to get away!"

We carried on running along the beach, but I then fell over.

"SHIT!"

"Caitlyn!" Shane screamed.

"Shane I can't move! Just go on without me!"

"I can't leave you like this!"

"You have to!" I cried holding onto my ankle.

"I would never leave you!" Shane said picking me up, giving me a piggy back.

"Wow! You are strong!"

"Or you are just light." Shane panted.

"Quick! Get in that shop!" I shouted pointing at the closed shop.

"But it is closed!"

"I know the owner! It is alright!"

Shane ran over and I knocked on the door.

"Rachel!" I called. She opened the door and Shane carried me in. "Quick! Lock the door!" I told her.

Shane lowered me onto the floor and took my shoe off.

"Why are you taking my shoe off?"

"Your ankle is starting to swell up. Don't want your shoe cut off do you?"

"No!" I cried holding my shoe.

Shane

This is the time.

"I planned to do this at the restaurant which was more romantic."

"What is wrong?"

"I have something to ask you..." I told her and got out a box out of my pocket.

"Woah!" Caitlyn whispered.

"Caitlyn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I love you. Will you wear my ring?"

"I would love to!" Caitlyn whispered and put the ring on.

"I think we need to get you to hospital."I t0old her and picked her up.


	20. Chapter 20

Shane

As we waited in hospital, many people kept staring at us.

"Caitlyn?" The nurse called. I got up and wheeled her into the office.

"Is it bad news?" Caitlyn asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"The good news is that you don't have a broken foot, but your foot is very badly bruised, so you have to take it really easy. We will supply you with a pair of crutches."

"Thank you doctor!" Caitlyn smiled. She got given the crutches and attempted to use them but nearly fell over.

"I think it is better for me to carry you." I laughed and picked her up.

At the hotel

"You know what?" Caitlyn asked as I lowered her onto our bed.

"What?"

"I am so happy my foot isn't broken."

"Yeah... same here."

"But I am happy for a different reason." Caitlyn told me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why is that?" I asked laying onto the bed.

"Because, then we could do this." She told me and kissed me.

"Oh I see what you mean! We could do this though." I said and took my top off and pulled her towards me.

Nate

"Mitchie?" I called as I needed to talk to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"I am busy today, so I can't do anything." She asked.

I couldn't tell her I was getting stuff for her birthday!

"Written business stuff. Will call you later?"

"Yeah. See you later. Love you!"

Mitchie

As I walked around the shops, like I had done a million times, people started to stare at me.

In one shop, I picked up a really cute dress to try on, and 10 seconds later, I saw a load of girls getting some! And then, when I put it back, they all put their's back as well! Major weird!

As I needed a drink, I decided to go to my favourite place. Starbucks.

I went in and ordered my usual hot chocolate and sat down at my usual table. After about 10 minutes, a heard a similar voice say "Hi there."

I looked up and saw the most popular boy from my old school.

"Umm... hi James." I said awkwardly. He has never spoken to me before, why now?

"How are you? Looks like you have been shopping?"

"Yeah I have and I'm good thanks."

"So Mitchie... I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow at 8."

"James, I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know anything about it. Could be our little secret."

"No. Just go away!"

"See you at 8 then, sexy!" James said and kissed me on the cheek.

"She said she didn't want to go! You deaf or something? She also told you to get lost! So beat it!" I heard this male voice say. Then, I saw Matt standing there.

"Matt! How are you? We didn't get a chance to talk at the concert! Please sit down!"

Matt sat down and we were talking for ages.

"Do you wanna go back to my house for a drink? It is a lot quieter there than it is in here." Matt asked me.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I smiled and walked out of the cafe.

When we were walking to his house, I was thinking about what would have happened if I didn't meet Nate. Then, before I knew it, we were at his house.

"It is so weird thinking that this time two years ago; we were hanging out at the beach." Matt said sitting down next to me.

"I know! So much has changed!"

"I know! You get a recording contract, touring around the world etc."

We both sat there in silence for a few seconds and then matt said "I think I remember it being someone's birthday coming up!"

He got up and got out a present from a draw.

"Matt. You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to though and I want you to open it now."

"Ok. If you insist." I giggled and teared open the paper. When all the paper was off, I saw a box. I opened the box to see a necklace with a 'Mitchie' pendant on it.

"This is gorgeous!" I gasped.

"I remember you saying you wanted one so I thought this is the right time."

"I love it. Thank you so much!"

I hugged him thank you, and he smelt really nice. We looked at each other in the eyes and leaned in, but I had to stop this.

"We can't do this matt!" I said getting up. "I gotta go. See you soon and thanks for the present." I said taking my stuff and walked out. I stood on the doorstep thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him.

I turned around and knocked on the door. When matt opened it, he said "Did you forget something?"

"Yes." I simply said and kissed him. "I can do this." I told him and kissed him again, but this time, more intense.

"Want to go inside?" Matt asked me.

"Thought you would never ask." I replied and shut the door behind me.

Caitlyn

"Having a bruised foot gives you so much energy!" I giggled, while putting my dressing gown on.

"Tell me about it!" Shane said, trying to pull me back to bed.

"We can't!" I said getting the crutches, so I could walk. "We need to help Nate with Mitchie's birthday!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Nate

An hour Later

As I heard the knock at the door, I knew it was Shane and Caitlyn, but I only saw Shane.

"Busy were we?" I smirked.

"Don't bother Nate." he said.

"I would prefer it if you closed the door behind you."

"But hop along is coming."

"Who is that?" I was confused.

"Me!" I heard Caitlyn say as she came in on crutches.

"Caitlyn? Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"I fell over running away from his fans." She giggled as she sat down on the bed.

"Glad you are able to walk though."

"She can do a lot more than walk!" Shane said under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"He didn't say anything!" Caitlyn covered. "So what do we need to do?"

"Well, we already have sorted out the venue, band, invites... actually, everything except the cake."

"I can do that! I know where to get it from!"

"Ok then. The cake is sorted."

"So when actually is it?" Shane asked.

"It is on the 28th, which is next Saturday."

"Ok. That is cool and does she know about it?"

"No... I would like to keep it that way as well!"

"Ok Nate!" Shane said. "Hey... why did you look at me when you said that?"

Mitchie

"I can't believe this!" Matt said and kissed me once again.

"What?"

"You! Mitchie Torres is cheating on her boyfriend!"

"I am not! I giggled and kissed him.

"So, what do you call this?"

"I call it two friends, who may like each other, getting on so well that they are... umm..." I began, but was interrupted once again, by a kiss.

"Oi cheeky! I hadn't finished yet!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Matt started to laugh.

Then my phone started to ring.

"Hey Nate!"

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Out... shopping." I lied, which made matt laugh.

"I heard someone laugh. Who was that?"

"Umm... an old friend." I said which made matt laugh once again.

"Seriously Mitchie! Who is it?"

"Ok! I am with Matt!"

"Why are you with that thing?" Nate was getting angry.

"He was telling me how amazing he thought you were at the concert."

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you stop being so over protective?"

"Sorry Mit. See you soon. Love you loads!"

"Love you too Nate!" I said and hung up the phone.

"Mit..." Matt asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"After all that has happened, I was wondering if you want to go out with me and dump Nate."

"WHAT?" I was shocked.

Oh shit. Not this again.


	21. Chapter 21

Mitchie

As I looked at my phone when I got up, I saw I had a load of texts. "Happy Birthday!" I read many times. The last unread text was from Matt.

"Hey! Happy birthday! Hope you have a great day! Lots of love Matt. P.s, still waiting for that yes!"

That made me feel sick. I don't know what to do! I just won't think about it now.

I went to the bathroom and when I came out, I saw the room covered in banners and balloons.

"Happy birthday Mitchie!" Nate said with a massive grin on his face.

"Thanks Nate!" I smiled and got back into bed.

"What is up?" Nate asked getting in to bed as well.

"I just want to cuddle in bed for a minute. Is that alright?"

"Sure! Your day today! But... I am telling you what you are doing now."

"What is that then?" I giggled.

"PRESENTS!" Nate said and got out a bag full of presents out of nowhere.

"WOW! Nate, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to though. You are my girlfriend and I wanted to spoil you dearly."

I giggled and got out the first present. I unwrapped it to find an Iphone.

"Oh my days! You got me an Iphone!"

"I know! I bought it! But carry on opening!" Nate urged.

I opened more presents to find clothes, a well nice dress, shoes, DVD's and a pair of diamond earrings.

There was one present left in the bag and Nate said "This is the main present. I know you will love it!" I opened the package to find a necklace with a 'Mitchie' pendant with a little diamond.

"Woah!"

"I know. I remember you saying you wanted one and thought this was the best time."

"How sweet of you." I thanked him with a kiss.

"I am also taking you out for dinner, so you can wear your new dress."

"I would love to." I smiled and kissed him again.

As the hours went by, I had people saying happy birthday, people giving me presents, which included an amazing guitar from Jason, and when I had a chance to check my MySpace, I had so many comments I couldn't even read them all!

Nate

It was time. I hope she likes this party. Well, only one way to find out.

When we pulled up outside the Brighton centre, Mitchie looked confused.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I need to get something. You coming?"

"Yeah. ok." She smiled and got out of the car.

I led her onto the stage and she couldn't see anything. "Nate? Can you turn the lights on?"

I got the remote, stood next to her, held her hand and switched the lights on.

"SUPRISE!!!!" Everyone shouted and cheered.

Mitchie was breathless. She looked at me and I smiled back. I grabbed a mic and said "Welcome to Mitchie's sweet sixteen! Hope you all have an amazing time! As an old friend would say... Let's kick it!"

Everyone cheered and I led Mitchie down to the floor where everyone was waiting.

I went back on stage and said "The first band playing for us tonight, are very special to Mitchie as she loves their music and the guys that are in it. So I give you Dom, Arran, Josh and Matt in Time to pretend!!!" At that point, everyone cheered.

Matt

"Hey everyone! We would like to play a few songs for Mitchie so these are for you!" Dom said and started to play.

When I looked at Mitchie, I realised she was wearing my necklace. Well, the one I gave her. I couldn't believe she was wearing it! I was so chuffed. It actually shows who she wants to be with. But, when she came closer to the stage, I saw the one she was wearing had a little diamond on it. That wasn't mine. Nate must have given it to her.

I couldn't take it. I had to get out of here. So I walked off and ruined the song.

Mitchie

What was Matt doing? I ran after him to find him on the roof of the building.

"Matt! Why did you storm offstage?"

"Why are you wearing that necklace?"

"Because Nate gave it to me!"

"But I gave you one as well. Why are you not wearing my one?"

"Because I love Nate!" I told him with a tear going down my cheek.

"But I love you." Matt told me.

"I am sorry." I told him. I walked over and hugged him and started to cry. My feelings for him were flooding back even more than they were before. We both looked at each other and neither of us could stop the chemistry. We kissed. Intensely.

But this time, I didn't wanna stop. I carried on kissing him.

But then, during mid kiss, we heard this voice say "What the fuck are doing?"

**To Be Continued... **


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchie

"what the fuck are you doing?"

oh shit. I backed away from matt.

Nate

as I walked through the crowds of girls, I saw one I recognized. "Afsana, isn't it?"

"Umm... yeah. Hi Nate."

"I was just wondering if you knew where Mit was."

"No, sorry I don't. I thought she was with you."

"I thought she was with you lot."

"I will get her to call you if she returns."

"Thanks." I said and walked off. Then, I heard someone shouting.

What was that?. I made my way too the noise and saw that I was on the roof. And I saw Mitchie, Matt and Shane.

"Mitchie! I have been looking for you." I said and walked over to her. "What's up?" I asked and kissed her.

"Nothing is wrong." She stuttered.

Shane

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" I asked. I couldn't believe she done.

Mitchie gave me the look to tell me to shut up. But I couldn't do this to Nate.

"Shane, what are you talking about?" Nate asked.

I turned to Mitchie and said "Either you tell him or I will him."

"What is going on?" Nate shouted. At that point, Mitchie started crying. "Come on Mit, whatever it is, you can tell me." Nate said taking her hands.

"I am going to go and umm..." Matt said starting to walk off.

"Oh no you don't. You are staying here." I said holding him back.

"Someone just tell me what the fuck is going!" Nate shouted.

"Fine. I will..." I said.

"But Shane!" Mitchie cried and grabbed hold of my hands.

"Get off me!" I said and pushed her off me.

"Shane! What are you doing?" Nate asked helping Mitchie off the floor.

"I don't. want it touching me." I simply told him.

Caitlyn

"Does anyone know where Mitchie or Shane are?" I asked.

"I have been looking for the others as well." Jason said.

"I heard they went to the roof." Jade said to us.

"Thanks Jade." I said and me and Jason made our way to the roof. When we got there, we saw Shane throwing Mitchie to the floor.

"Shane! What are you doing?" I screamed.

"At least I don't. cheat on my partner!!!" Shane shouted towards Mitchie.

What are you talking about?" Nate whispered.

"Your so called girlfriend has been cheating on you with this low life piece of shit."

"Shane." Mitchie cried.

"I gave you the chance to tell him yourself but you said no." Shane said. "He had a right to know."

"but why now?"

"Why not now with you two playing tonsil tennis."

"Mitchie! How could you!" I shouted.

"But I-" she started.

"I don't wanna hear this crap. I am going to talk to your party guests." I said and walked out.

Mitchie

"But Caitlyn!" I cried. But she just kept walking.

Then, Jason walked over. "Mitchie, I would expect some people to do this. But not you. I thought you would be the girl everyone could look up to. The one who would be a perfect role model for little girls. Shows how much someone can change." then, he walked off. "Caitlyn! Wait for me!" he called.

Then it was Shane's turn. "Happy birthday Mit." Shane said and slapped me round the face.

Then, that set me off crying so hard I collapsed onto the floor in a flood of tears.

Shane walked away and tried to get Nate to go with him. "Wait a minute." Nate quietly said. He walked over to me and knelt down to my level.

He looked me in the eyes, and leaned in. he put his hand on my neck and snatched the necklace. "How could you do such a thing like that? I gave my life to you and now I have just noticed I have given it to such a slut. We are over."

"But Nate!" I cried.

"I SAID WE ARE OVER!" Nate cried and ran off, which left me and Matt on the rooftop.

"Mit, it is alright." Matt whispered and tried to help me up.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I whispered.

"But we can finally be together now. I love you and you love me."

"I do not love you. I have never loved you." I screamed.

"What?" Matt was getting angry. I have never seen him like this.

I had to tell him the truth. "I have never loved you."

"So all the kissing and everything were just lies?" Matt clenched him fists.

"Not lies but-" I started but stopped when matt pushed me to the floor. "Matt! What are you doing!" I screamed. I was too scared to move.

He walked over to my head and grabbed a handful of my hair. He pulled me along the ground until I felt like I was going to fall.

"Matt! What the fuck are you doing?"

"What you deserve! You don't. tell me the truth, say bye bye to your life."

Nate

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. Away from England. Everything reminded me of her. As I walked out of the building, I heard screaming.

"Sounds like Mitchie." I quietly said.

"She is probably breaking someone else's heart." Shane said to himself butt still loud enough to be heard.

"Dude, shut up." Jason said, elbowing Shane in the ribs.

"But it is probably true." Shane said.

Then, I heard the scream again. "Matt! What the fuck you doing!"

"That doesn't sound good." Shane said, getting into the car.

I looked up and saw someone dangling over the edge. "Shit!" I said and started to run.

"where is he going?" Shane asked and then saw what is going on. "Why is he going? He broke up with her."

"I still love the girl!" Nate shouted. "Come on! I will need your help! We need to save her!"

they both got out of the car and we all started running towards the roof.

When we made it, Mitchie was still screaming.

"We need to use the element of surprise." Jason whispered. But I wasn't listening.

"MITCHIE!" I shouted and ran over.

"So much for surprise." Jason shrugged and ran over to back him best friend.

"Look who is. Oh wait. You cant! What a shame!" Matt said to Mitchie, edging her more over the edge.

"You bastard!" Mitchie screamed, which made matt laugh.

"I love you too!" Matt smiled.

"Let go of her!" I shouted.

"If you wish." Matt said and let go of Mitchie. Then, she started to fall back.

"NO!" I shouted and ran towards her.

"Just leave us be. You dumped her remember? She is mine now." Matt told him pulling her back onto the building, by her hair.

"I was angry. I didn't mean it." I told him, clenching my fists.

"Aww how cute. So you still love her. Then it would hurt you so much if I done this." Matt told me and started to kiss Mitchie. Mitchie struggled and tried to get away but with her struggling, Matt just held her harder.

Mitchie

I had to stop this. I used all my strength and pushed him on the floor. "Wanna see how it feels?" I shouted and grabbed his hair. I pulled him across the floor and showed him what it was like to be at a near death experience.

Then, I decided to show him what pain I went through. I pulled him back onto the ground and kicked him in the privates.

"Mitchie! I think you have done enough!" Jason said trying hold me back.

"One more thing." I told him and walked over to him. "I actually thought what if I did dump him for you but now I have seen the real you. You are scum and you are going to go to hell."

"Ok. That is enough." Jason said pulling me away and started to direct me towards the stairs.

Nate

"You know, I think we have seen a different side to more than one person tonight." Shane said.

"I know what you mean." I told him and we started to follow Jason and Mitchie.

"Umm... Nate?" Shane asked. "Are you going to go back out with Mitchie?"

"I want to but I am not sure after what has just happened. Lets just say I hope so as I still love her."

"Then, I want to say, I am sorry for slapping her."

"Don't worry about it. I don't. think you should be saying sorry to me though. It is her that you slapped."

"I suppose."

"I just want to know why she did it." I thought out loud and walked into the room. When we entered, we saw no one was there anymore. The party must have finished.

Looking around the room, I saw Jason mopping up Mitchie. I went to see what was up and saw that she was covered in blood.

"Jason. Let me do that." Nate said taking the tissues off him.

"Thanks. I never did like blood." Jason said and walked off.

We both sat in silence for a minute or two until I asked "Why did you do it?"

"I don't. know." Mitchie mumbled.

"You must have a reason though." I said whilst mopping blood of her scalp.

"I felt so lonely."

"What do you mean lonely?" I asked putting the things down, so I could listen.

"Well, you don't. know how hard it is to just leave everything you are used to and just go to America and me and matt were so close and when I saw him, it was so good to catch up."

"But that was no reason to to kiss him and stuff was there."

"Before you came, we had chemistry. Everyone at school knew there was something between us and it just felt right. But I was confused. Like when you went off to do written work, it felt so good just to sit down with someone and have a chat like I used to. That day, when I went shopping, everyone was staring at me. You may be used to that, I am not. It just felt so normal to talk to someone I had known for years."

I was shocked. I never realized she felt that lonely. "I am so sorry I didn't realise it."

"It doesnt matter. I didn't expect you to. You are just used to it all."

"I suppose. But next time, just speak to me about it."

"Next time?" she was shocked.

"Yes next time." I said to her and handed her the necklace back.

"thank you!" she gasped and smiled.

"Get over here." I whispered and kissed her. But she flinched because of the pain. "Lets get you sorted out first."

"We could get it sorted out later." she told me and started to kiss me. But this time, Shane interrupted us.

"Mitchie? I am sorry for slapping you. It was out of order and I am sorry." Shane blushed and started to walk off.

"Thanks for apologizing Shane And it wasn't out of order. I know I deserved it." She told him and got up. "I need to talk to Caitlyn."

But when she got up, she nearly fell over. Luckily, Shane was there to catch her.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to go right now." Shane laughed, which made me and Mitchie laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, everyone.... this is going to be the last chapter of this story.**

**I am going to be writing another one soon so yeah...**

**thanks for all the reviews and everything... glad you like it!**

**Just remember to read the stories that will be coming up!**

**So here it is.**

The Day before the prom

Nate

when I woke up, I went to kiss Mitchie on the head, but she wasn't there. "Mitchie?" I called.

"I am on the phone." I heard her call from the bathroom. "So Caitlyn, what time shall we meet? What if I come to you and then we meet Jade, Becky, Afsana and Chelsea outside the hotel? Yeah? See you in an hour then bye!"

"what are you doing in an hour?" I asked sleepily.

"Have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" Mitchie asked whilst putting a pair of converse on.

"Of course not. How could I forget tomorrow." I said.

"It is Shane's birthday tomorrow." she told me.

"WHAT!" I couldn't believe. I only have 1 day to get him a present.

"I am joking. It isn't really his birthday. It is the prom tomorrow. All of us girlies are going to get our nails done today. So you need to get a suit and stuff ready if you haven't done already."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I said in a sleepy trance going back to sleep.

"I am going now. See you later. Love you." she called and slammed the door behind her. The slam was my wake up call.

"Crap." I said to myself. "It is the prom tomorrow."

Caitlyn

"Remember to get my dress Shane. It is at the dry cleaners." I told him as I let Mitchie in.

"Don't worry! I will remember." He reassured me. "Just go and get your nails done and have a nice time."

"OK. But I am going to have Mitchie as a witness."

"that is fine by me." she giggled. "Come on! We are late as it is! We were meant to be meeting the others 10 minutes ago."

"OK.! I am gone!" I said grabbing my bag.

"Not yet your not." Shane said and kissed me.

"Come on! You have time do smooch on prom night. Maybe even more but I don't really care. But I want to look my best tomorrow which means getting my nails done!" Mitchie said pulling me away.

"you don't have to worry Mit. You always look good." Shane called. "But I know someone who always looks amazing!"

"Shane shut up." I giggled and shut the door.

When I caught up with Mitchie, I saw all the others waiting for me.

"Have fun kissing did we?" Afsana giggled.

"Maybe." I said, blushing.

"You know what happens on prom night..." Jade started to laugh.

"We have already been there." Mitchie nudged me and winked.

"Lets just make sure Caitlyn's mum don't see you!" Jade laughed.

"That is disgusting!" I said but then started laughing. "Come on. Lets go."

Jason

sitting in bed, I was looking at a picture that Mitchie had sent me. It was of the girl I was taking to this prom. I didn't even want to go. Then, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason." I heard this voice say.

"Who is this?" I asked. I think I know who it is but I'm not entirely sure.

"It is Mia." She said.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I think we need to talk." she explained.

"Where are you?"

"Closer than you think." she whispered. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Wait a minute. There is someone at the door." I told her and went to open the door. It was Mia. I was shocked.

"Told you I was close." she told me.

"Cant believe it is you!" I gasped and hugged her.

"I have missed you so much!" she said, during mid hug.

"I missed you too. But I thought we were over." I said sitting down.

She came and sat down next to me. "We did. But then I realized I was jealous and that I was stupid and that I missed you too much."

"So, does this mean we are back together?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want to."

"I would love to." I said and kissed her. Then I realized something. "Wait right here. I need to call Mitchie quickly."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. Too confusing." I simply said. I got my phone out and dialled Mitchie's number. "Hey Mitchie. I got a bit of a problem. About tomorrow. I cant go with your friend. Please don't shout! I know I said I would but I just remembered that I promised someone very special to me that I would go with them. I am sorry. This special person is Mia. She is back and yes we are together again. OK. Fine bye."

"Ouch. Didn't sound good." Mia said, putting her arms round my waist.

"No it wasn't But I have something to ask you."

"OK." Mia giggled.

"Want to go to the prom with me?" I asked.

"I would love to. When is it?"

"Umm.... tomorrow."

"that is fine." she smiled and kissed me again.

Mitchie

I cant believe he just did that!

"Mitchie, what is up?" Becky asked.

"Umm... you know I said I got you a prom date?"

"yeah. Cant wait! I cant believe I am going on a prom date with Jason from connect three!"

"About that."

"What's wrong?"

"He cant go with you tomorrow."

"WHAT!" she screamed. "Why not?"

"He is going wit Mia. His girlfriend."

"You said he was single." she started to cry.

"I thought he was. I am so sorry Becky."

"Don't bother." she quietly said and walked out the shop.

Shane

I am so glad I got this dress. She would kill me otherwise.

When I got back to the room, I called room service and asked for a chocolate milkshake. A minute later, there was a knock at the door.

I returned with my milkshake and sat on my bed. "This is so nice." I said to my self and went to put it on a table. But when I was walking towards the table, I tripped on a shoe and spilt the milkshake all over the dress which was hanging up on the wardrobe door.

"Shit!" I said and ran towards the dress. "This cant be happening!" I shouted and took the dress to the bathroom.

I ran the tap and stuck the dress under the tap. But that just stained the dress even more. "Why me!"

at that point, my phone started to ring. "Hey Caitlyn. You alright? Yeah I did get the dress but I kinda need to tell you something. No it cant wait. But-" she cut me off. Damn it.

I then got my phone out and dialled Nates number. "I have a bit of an emergency. With the dress. I kinda spilt chocolate milkshake on it. I know! Will see you in a minute."

in that minute, I heard Nate coming in."Woah Shane! I thought you meant a little bit. Not the whole bloody dress!" Nate shouted when he saw the dress.

"What can we do?" I shouted.

"there is only one thing." Nate said.

"Does it have to come to that?" I asked.

"it is the only way."

"I will get killed though."

"If you love her, that should be a choice you are willing to take." Nate told me.

"OK. I will do it." I told myself. "I am going to buy her a new dress."


	24. Chapter 24

**So, this is the last chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed it and helped me :)**

**As you probably know, this is the prom, so I have the dresses her.**

**Mitchie's dress – http:// www. Vivienofholloway. ?page=_details&flypage=&product_id=234&category_id=46&manufacturer_id=0&option=com_virtuemart&Itemid=29&vmcchk=1&Itemid=29**

**Caitlyn's Dress – http://z. About. Com/d/ prom **

**Mia's Dress - http://www. fresnobeehive. Com/ archives /upload/2007/05/ **

**Remember guys – remove the spaces!**

**So I hope you like it.**

Shane

"Do you think she will like it?" I asked Nate as we replaced the dress.

"Well, she will have to. Bit too late to get another dress on the day of the prom!"

"Good point! I am so glad she has gone to get her hair ready. Do you think I should tell her?"

"I don't think so." Nate told me and then his phone started to ring. "Hey Mitchie! Your hair is already done? Your coming back? Cool. What about Caitlyn? Why? I am with Shane that is why. He just asked me to ask you how long she is gonna be. Woah. Another hour? OK. See you soon love you. Bye!"

"Phew. Another hour. I am safe."

"Umm... Shane, have you got a suit?"

"I am not that stupid Nate."

"OK. Just checking." Nate started to laugh and then we heard someone coming in.

"Hey guys!" we heard Jason call.

"Hey Jason. You got everything ready with that Becky girl?"

"Nah. I ain't going with her anymore. I am back together with Mia."

"Cool. Poor Becky though."

"Yeah. Anyway, Mia told me to come round and check that you have got everything."

"Yup. We have. It is like getting ready for a wedding!" I said sitting down.

"I think a wedding is less stressful than this!" Nate laughed.

"She also asked me to remind you about the corsages." Jason carried on. Me and Nate both looked at each other and gasped. "You have forgotten them, haven't you?"

"I thought I had everything!" I said.

"Don't worry. The girls knew this was going to happen and they ordered their own."

"Trust them girls to do more than the guy!" Nate said sitting down next to me. Then, his phone buzzed.

'_going to wait for Caitlyn. See you later. Love you! M x'_

"she is going to wait with Caitlyn." Nate kept us informed. "I better go and get my suit ready. Which reminds me, what shoes you wearing? I am thinking of going with converse but then I thought that was too informal."

"I quite like the sound of converse. I was going to go with the plimsol kinda look if you know what I mean."

"That sounds good. So if I go with converse, what colour should I wear?"

"Will you guys just shut up! Talking about bloody shoes! You sound just like the girls!" Jason said making us shut up.

We were silent for a minute and then I said "What colour is her dress?"

"Shane!" Jason said.

"Blue." Nate replied.

"Nate!"

"Sorry sir!" Nate said being sarcastic.

"Colour suit?" I asked. I could tell I was getting on Jason's nerves.

"Shiny black."

"Defiantly white converse then."

"I give up. See you later. I think the press are coming to take our pictures or something."

"Awesome. I better be going to. See you later bro." Nate said and walked out after Jason.

Caitlyn

"Wow." I gasped as I saw my reflection.

"You like it?" the hairdresser asked..

"I love it. Thank you so much!"

"And thanks for mine Nicky. It is amazing."

"Don't worry about it girls. I am glad you have come to me when you could have gone to a famous hairdresser."

"You will always be my hairdresser. Your stuck with me!" Mitchie laughed.

"We really need to go now." I said as we only had 2 hours since we were leaving.

"OK. How much is it Nicky?"

"How about a picture of you with us?"

"Come one. Seriously, how much?"

"That is all I want. A picture with you two." she smiled.

"Fine." Mitchie laughed. But I couldn't understand.

"Mit, we cant leave without paying." I hissed.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." she said and then posed for a picture. "Also, Nicky, I have this awards thing coming up, would you be able to do my hair for it?"

"yeah. That is fine. When is it?"

"All the information is in this envelope." I said and handed it to her. "And then we run." Mitchie said and we legged it out of the building.

"I put enough money in there for both of us." Mitchie laughed.

"Come on. Lets just get back. We need to do make up and final touches." I said.

Back at the hotel

Mitchie

"Nate! I am back!" I called as I walked into the hotel room.

"Great" he said as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Nice outfit. But I would prefer if you didn't wear that tonight... my teachers are going to be there." I giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he said walking over to me. "I love your hair."

"Thanks. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." he said and kissed me.

"You know what?" I said and we both sat down on the bed.

"I wouldn't mind if you wore this after the prom." I smiled.

"I might have to do that. Because with you in the room, it is getting hot!" he winked at me and kissed me again. Still kissing, we collapsed on the bed and started making out.

"No!" I said stopping the kissing.

"What is wrong?" Nate asked getting worried.

"We cant do this!" I said getting up.

"Why! What is wrong?" Nate asked running after me.

"My hair! My hair well get all messy!" I told him.

Nate started laughing. "I thought it was something serious!"

"This is a serious matter! And you better be on your best behavior tonight!" I told him.

He put his arms round my waist and said "When I am not on my best behavior?"

"Like now!" I laughed.

Caitlyn

"Make up is done," I said to myself. "Hair is done, now time to put on the dress." I smiled and ran to the covered up dress.

"Hello prom dress!" I smiled and unzipped the cover. When I saw it, I screamed. That wasn't my dress.

When Shane heard me screaming, he ran into the room. "Caitlyn! What is wrong!"

"My dress! Where is my dress! This is not the dress I picked." I screamed.

"I thought you might like this one better."

"Shane!" I shouted. What happened to my dress! What did you do!"

"I kinda accidently spilt chocolate milkshake on it." Shane said and stepped back.

"You did what!" I screamed. I got out the dress he got. I looked at it and calmed down a bit. "Why did you think I would like this one?"

"As it is the same colour, same length and I remember you saying that you saw a dress like this but they didn't have your size. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to and I tripped on a shoe."

"You know what Shane? Spilling that milkshake was probably the best thing you done!"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

I started to laugh. "This is the dress I fell in love with. I love it. Thank you!" I said and hugged him.

Nate

"Are you ready yet?" I called as I paced up and down the room. I wanted her to look perfect but she was taking too long. "We were meant to be down in the lobby having pictures taken as we are all going to a prom."

then, this girl walked out from the bathroom. She looked amazing. "wow!" I gasped.

"you like?" she asked

"I love." I could hardly speak. She looked absolutely amazing! She walked over and took my hand.

"Thanks you for everything." she said to me as we made out way out of the room.

"Thank you for changing my life for the better." he said as we were in the lift.

When the lift door opened, we were surrounded by people with cameras. We walked out and made out way over to the others.

"Mitchie! You look amazing!" Caitlyn gasped and hugged her.

"you look amazing! What happened to your dress? This isn't the one you bought."

"don't worry about that. It is a long, sticky story." she laughed.

I walked over to Shane and we just watched the girls. Then he broke the silence by saying "So I see you went with the white converse."

"Yeah. I am glad I went with them. I have been told to be on my best behavior this evening."

"Good. So I am not the only one!" Shane said and we both started laughing.

"Excuse me..." this voice said to me. "Do you mind posing for pictures?"

"Of course not." I smiled and went to get Mitchie. "Excuse miss Torres, do you mind if we posed for pictures?"

"That would be fine." she smiled and took my hand.

After half an hour, we all had enough of questions and photos.

We made our way outside and saw 3 cars. One was a white ferrari convertible, another was a Rolls Royce and the last car was a Cadillac.

"Wow." me and Caitlyn were both shocked. We both thought we were going in a limo.

"Your carriage awaits." Jason said and held open the door to the ferrari to Mia.

"The Rolls Royce is ours." Shane blushed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Caitlyn smiled and they both sat in the back.

"Wow." I said again. "This car is amazing!"

"So I take it I chose the right one." Nate grinned and opened the door for me.

As we made our way to the prom, Nate took my hand.

"I want to tell you something. You know I love you. But I just wanted to tell you I haven't felt this way about anyone before."

"I feel the same way about you too." I truthfully told him. I went in to kiss him but then the roof started to come off. "Its a convertible." I grinned.

"We must be getting close." Nate said. Then, we were making our way up a hill and we turned into the hotel. When everyone saw us, they all gasped.

I couldn't stop smiling. When we came to a stop, Nate jumped out of the car and walked round the car to open the door for me.

"Is this what you wanted?" Nate whispered in my ear as we walked over to the others.

"It is all and more." I smiled and I started talking to Caitlyn.

"Your entrance was amazing!" she told me. "Everyone was speechless when you came."

"Umm... thanks." I blushed. I looked around and saw some more photographers. "Look. More photographers."

Nate must have heard me. "Just ignore them Mit. They will go when we go inside."

Shane

"So, Nate. You ready for this?" I asked as we made our way into the building.

"Yeah. I think. I cant believe I am doing this."

"Me neither. Just to make sure, you love her this much?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't love any other girl like this."

"OK. When are you doing it?" I asked.

"when I get the heads up from the principal."

"Good enough answer." I laughed.

A couple hours later

Mitchie

As I was talking to Mia and Chelsea, I saw Nate make his way to the little stage area with Shane and Jason.

"What are they doing?"

"I have no idea." Caitlyn told me and we sat back and watched.

"Excuse me everyone." Nate said in a microphone. Then everyone went silent. "as you know, we are connect three and we decided we will sing a song for you. And I wrote this. I would like to dedicate it to my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres."

that made me blush as everyone stared at me.

"This sing is called The Heart never lies.

_But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies_

And some people fight,  
And some people fall,  
Others pretend,  
They don't care at all,  
If you wanna fight,  
I'll stand right beside you,  
The day that you fall,  
I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies

Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhooh  
Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooaaahhoooh

Another year over,  
And we're still together,  
It's not always easy,  
But I'm here forever,

[Chorus]  
Yeah, we are the lovers,  
I know you believe me,  
When you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Cause the heart never lies, yeah,  
Cause the heart never lies."

When Nate finished singing, I was nearly in tears. I ran on the stage and hugged him. I forgot everyone was around me. All that mattered was me and Nate.

"That was amazing." I whispered.

"I wrote it ages ago. I was gonna sing it on your birthday but then all of that stuff happened. So I thought now was the best time." he smiled.

"It was the perfect time." I told him and kissed him.

Shane

I was so happy for Nate and Mitchie. I really was. But I kinda felt left out. Caitlyn was talking to all her friends and I felt kinda left out.

Then, Caitlin walked over and said "Sorry I have been ditching you this evening."

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you."

"You know what I fell like doing?"

"What is that?" I asked putting my arms round her.

"Ditching this. Lets go back to the hotel." she replied with a twinkle in the eye.

"Really? You want to do that?"

"Defo. Lets go now."

"I think you should go and tell Mitchie we are going so she doesn't worry later." I told her and watched her go off."

Mitchie

"you are going back to the hotel?" I gasped. "Get in there Caitlyn!" I started to laugh.

"Shut up Mitchie. I know you and Nate are going to copy us." she giggled.

"So what if we do?" I smiled and we both collapsed into a fit of giggles. But then Shane came and interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies. Caitlyn. We need to go."

"Yeah I am coming."

"We have to go. Something is going wrong back at the hotel."

"Oh sure." I said, trying not to laugh. "You better hurry back. As fast as you can!"

"Shut up Mit." she laughed and she walked off with Shane. Leaving me laughing, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey Dom!"

"Umm... hi Mitchie I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Is it true? What matt did?"

"Umm... yeah it is true. He isn't here is he?"

"No. he got banned from coming cos of what he done to you."

"OK. Dom, I am sorry about that. I know he was your best mate and stuff."

"No. thank you. If that didn't happen, I could still be best mates with a freak." he told me, which made me laugh. "Also, I am so happy for you and Nate. You deserve each other. You also deserve everything that has happened. The recording contract and stuff."

"Aww thanks Dom." I said and hugged him. "Sorry. I got to go. Will talk soon. OK.?"

"Yeah. That is cool." he said and walked over to his mates.

Then, I felt these arms wrap around my waist and saw Nate. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello you." I smiled. "Shane and Caitlyn have gone by the way."

"Why? Are they alright?"

"Yeah. They are fine. Something is wrong back at the hotel." I said and winked.

"Oh... something is wrong." he said and then got his phone out. "Hello? oh. Really? Woah. We are on our way."

"What is wrong?" I asked, thinking there was actually something wrong.

"there is a problem in room 202 back at the hotel."

"What! That is our room. What is the problem?"

"The towel called saying we are not back and it is an emergency."

I looked him in the eyes and saw the familiar shine. "Lets go." I giggled. "I think we better tell Mia and Jason that we are going."

"Good thinking batman." Nate said. We walked around but couldn't find them.

"Afsana, do you know where Jason and Mia are?" I asked.

"They went home ages ago. Apparently there was an emergency at the hotel!"

"Oh. ok." I laughed. "Ready?" I asked Nate.

"Lets go beautiful." he smiled and we walked off with his arm around me.


End file.
